


Fuyu Kyoto

by ZAKUR0



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: BDSM, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAKUR0/pseuds/ZAKUR0





	1. Chapter 1

Les voisins vont encore venir taper à la porte, ou me regarder de travers en me croisant dans les couloirs de l’immeuble. Plaquant ma main sur la bouche de la blonde trop bruyante, c’est sur un ton autoritaire que je lui ordonne de fermer sa gueule. Doucement, elle hoche la tête et je la gratifie d’une claque sur les fesses. Il est huit heures du matin, les enfants se préparent pour rejoindre les bancs de l’école et c’est aussi notre cas. Sous prétexte d’économiser l’eau, nous prenons notre douche ensemble. Une bonne excuse pour un coït matinal entre ma petite amie et moi. 

Elle gémit de manière étouffée sous mes coups de reins, semble apprécier que je plaque son visage contre les carreaux de la salle de bain. Je la sens se contracter, elle ne parvient pas à retenir un long cri qui va réveiller les voisins qui avaient prévu une grasse matinée. Je vais devoir la punir plus tard, elle n’a pas le droit de jouir sans ma permission. Mais nous sommes déjà presque en retard. En quelques coups de reins, je termine également mon affaire. Je l’écoute à peine quand elle me parle tandis que je me dépêche de me sécher pour enfiler des vêtements. Elle parle trop mais surtout trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre parfaitement ce qu’elle me raconte. Alors je lui souris et hoche la tête en finissant de boutonner mon jean.

Comme prévu, une vieille voisine regarde notre couple de travers avant de nous insulter de pervers. Je n’y fais plus attention depuis bien longtemps. J’assume parfaitement de ne pas rentrer totalement dans le moule de la société nippone. Assis côte à côte dans le bus, je profite qu’Abigail se taise un court instant pour rapidement mettre mon casque sur mes oreilles et allumer mon MP3.Vu son expression, elle semble vexée. Tant pis. Au moins je peux enfin terminer de me réveiller sans avoir à subir un flot continu de paroles. La tête appuyée contre la vitre de l’autocar j’observe le ciel gris de la vieille capitale. L’automne ne va pas tarder à toucher à sa fin et les premiers flocons vont ensuite arriver. Une demi-heure plus tard c’est elle qui me sort de ma rêverie pour que nous descendions à l’arrêt de notre école de journalisme. Mon sourire est poli plus qu’il n’est sincère. Doucement j’accepte de lui prendre la main pour la suivre à l’intérieur de l’établissement. 

Je suis son trophée et elle est le mien. Nous sommes plutôt bien assortis à ce qu’il paraît, même si elle est occidentale. Américaine pour être plus précis, originaire de Houston au Texas. Elle ne parle presque pas le Japonais et je suis très mauvais en Anglais. Souvent, mes amis me demandent comment est-ce que l’on fait pour communiquer : c’est simple elle parle toute seule et moi je hoche la tête en faisant mine d’écouter. De mon côté je me contente de l’insulter pendant nos ébats et de la promener au sein de la ville pour qu’elle puisse visiter sans se perdre dans le métro. Mon niveau d’Anglais est équivalent à celui que l’on retrouve dans le script d’un film pornographique mais je suppose que c’est mieux que rien. Ce n’est pas comme si on avait grand-chose d’autre à partager elle et moi. On se contente de baiser généralement, cette relation est purement charnelle. Mes parents d’ailleurs la détestent. Ils la trouvent vulgaire. C’est elle qui avait insisté pour les rencontrer et j’ai été très embarrassé ce jour-là. Son niveau de Japonais est très familier à la limite du vulgaire et même si ma famille s’est montrée polie avec elle, ils ne l’aiment pas. Mon père m’a d’ailleurs dit que si je l’épousais ma mère en mourra de chagrin et de honte…

A dix-neuf heures, je sors enfin de ma longue journée de cours. Je travaille bien plus que ma petite amie, qui en me voyant réviser de manière obstinée à la bibliothèque a décidé de partir et de me laisser enfin un peu tranquille. Cette nuit, j’ai décidé de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Kaoru. Nous sommes très proches tous les deux, sans doute même trop. Nous jouons à un jeu dangereux ensemble. Un rapide tour à mon appartement pour me changer et me voilà en plein quartier gay de la vieille capitale. Niikura est là je reconnais au loin ses cheveux violets. Un mec l’aborde déjà et pourtant il le repousse sans se soucier d’être poli. Un sourire aux lèvres, je m’approche pour l’enlacer par derrière, posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Le tatoué sursaute, se retourne pour voir à qui il à affaire. En me reconnaissant, il esquisse un sourire, passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour me fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu es en retard. »  
« J’aime me faire désirer. »

Mon cadet rigole de bon cœur avant de se diriger vers notre bar habituel, le phénix. Une fois installés au comptoir du bar, nous trinquons à la fin de la semaine. 

« Toujours avec ta pétasse ? »  
« Toujours. »

Kaoru hait profondément Abigail. Je crois même qu’il est carrément jaloux d’elle. Nous nous sommes connus à son travail, ma petite amie ayant voulu se faire tatouer. Elle l’adore puis qu’il lui parle Anglais parfaitement et qu’il a vécu aux USA pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence. Mais lui ?... J’ai bien remarqué la manière dont il me regarde. Je sais qu’il est purement homosexuel, qu’il ne s’intéresse pas du tout aux femmes. Et je suis loin d’être idiot… Ici, tout le monde sait qu’il change de mec tous les trois jours et que ceux qui restent plus d’une semaine sont rares. Moi ? Je suis inaccessible et c’est sans doute ça qui lui plaît autant. Décidant de le taquiner, je laisse glisser ma main sur son épaule. 

« Dis-moi Kaoru honnêtement… Tu es jaloux d’Abi ? »

Mon ami ronchonnes, se dégage de mon emprise pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes et s’en allumer une. Je connais cet air grognon. Ça le contrarie et ça l’emmerde aussi.

« Réponds ou je te met la fessée. Cul nu devant tout le monde. »

Il hausse un sourcil surpris. Il doit sans doute penser que je plaisante, pourtant j’en suis capable. De toute manière, presque tous les pédés des environs les ont déjà vu ses fesses. Et puis, ça pourrait peut-être lui plaire ? Je me sers à mon tour dans son paquet, avant de saisir son menton entre mes doigts. Il détourne le regard, se dégage une fois de plus en me traitant d’abruti. Finalement, c’est après avoir bu une gorgée de bière qu’il daigne me répondre :

« Oui mais ça me ferait gerber de te sucer la bite en sachant que c’est allé dans sa chatte juste avant. »

Taquin je rigole, le bouscule légèrement. 

« ça te dégouterai moins si je l’avait sodomisée ? »

Il manque d’en cracher sa bière, s’étouffe avec et me regarde avec un air de dégout évident : 

« Putain vous baisez comme ça aussi entre hétéros ? »  
« Tu ne savais pas ? La sodomie c’est pas que pour les pédés. »  
« Merde… c’est vraiment crade Die. J’veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec elle, j’ai déjà eu sa version des faits. Elle me prend pour son meilleur ami gay à qui elle peut confier sa vie sexuelle. Et à qui elle peut demander aussi quelles chaussures mettre avec sa robe. »  
« Tu déteste vraiment les femmes toi… »  
« Non, juste celles qui ont des copains canons et les lesbiennes. »

Je commence à m’ennuyer avec ma petite amie. Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt six mois. Notre relation n’est pas enrichissante, et j’avoue que de plus en plus je me retrouve pris à mon propre jeu. Ce qui au début n’était que de la taquinerie entre lui et moi s’est transformé en tension. Il ne sera ni mon premier, ni mon dernier mec. J’aime autant les hommes que les femmes et je suis incapable de choisir un seul et unique genre pour mes partenaires contrairement à lui. Passant une main sur sa nuque, je le sens frissonner à la caresse. 

« Arrêtes Die. »  
« Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas. »

De nouveau, il lève les yeux vers moi. Je devine qu’il en a tout autant envie que moi. Ce type n’a pas la moindre morale, alors voler le mec de quelqu’un d’autre ça ne le dérange surement pas le moins du monde. 

« Si, mais… »  
« Mais quoi ? »  
« Mais je sais quels genres de délires tu as et ça me fait un peu flipper. La cocaïne encore ça peut passer, mais le bondage ? »  
« T’es le premier à me dire que t’as moins peur de la drogue que d’une petite fessée. »

Le tatoueur aux cheveux d’un violet criard lève les yeux au ciel, soupire longuement. Il déteste qu’on le taquine, qu’on cherche la petite bête juste pour l’ennuyer. Mais moi, j’aime ça l’embêter. Peut-être même que j’aime un peu trop ça d’ailleurs. 

« Je sors dans les bars gays depuis que j’ai quinze ans, alors du poppers, de la cocaïne et même du speed j’en ai déjà consommé à l’occasion, même si c’est pas trop mon délire et que je préfère l’alcool. Mais c’est pas juste une petite fessée que tu lui met à ta blondasse. Je suis d’accord qu’une levrette sans une petite claque sur les fesses c’est une levrette ratée, mais t’y va carrément à la ceinture de ce que j’ai compris. »

Oui, ça le perturbe vraiment. Moi qui était pourtant persuadé qu’il avait tout essayé, il semblerait que même lui ait ses limites. Pourtant, je l’ai déjà souvent vu jouer la comédie quitte à mentir pour mettre un mec dans son lit. Je me rappelle tout particulièrement d’une fois où il a feint d’être encore puceau pour passer la nuit avec un américain. Je me demande s’il a poussé le vice jusqu’à faire semblant de pleurer une fois au lit avec lui…mais ça ne m’étonnerai pas qu’il ait fait une chose pareille. Avec délicatesse, mes doigts passent sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Parfaitement docile, il entre ouvre légèrement la bouche tout en fixant mes doigts.

« Tu sais, les limites c’est toi qui les fixe. C’est toi qui a le contrôle en réalité, pas moi. Mais le but du jeu, c’est que tu m’obéisses au doigt et à l’œil et que tu acceptes de te faire punir si je juge que c’est nécessaire. »

Doucement il déglutit, profite que j’ai éloigné ma main pour rapidement terminer sa cigarette. Il tire nerveusement dessus, je l’ai toujours vu fumer très vite, mais à ce point ? Jamais. 

« C’est quand même sacrément bizarre. »  
« Tu voudrais pas au moins essayer histoire de pas mourir idiot ?... »  
« On est amis toi et moi. Si on commence à coucher ensemble ça sera jamais plus comme avant. »  
« ça sera peut-être mieux d’ailleurs. »

Il lâche un soupire, fixe un instant sa pinte de bière vide comme pour réfléchir, comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre. Ça se comprend il ne va pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Je ne suis pas n’importe quel mec, je ne suis pas un inconnu qu’il ne reverra sans doute plus jamais une fois notre partie de jambes en l’air terminée. De manière presque brusque, après être resté quasiment immobile pendant dix minutes, il fait signe au barman et demande l’addition. Un sourire sadique quoi que satisfait s’étire sur mes lèvres. Maintenant, c’est à moi de jouer pour qu’il ne regrette pas son choix.


	2. Chapter 2

C’est la première fois que je vais chez Daisuke. Je suis d’ailleurs étonné qu’il ait préféré que nous passions la nuit chez lui plutôt qu’à un love hôtel. Généralement, les Japonais ne sont pas forcément à l’aise pour montrer leur intérieur à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais le rouqin m’a précisé qu’il préférait être à l’aise pour m’initier correctement. Je préfère ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences que cette nuit va avoir, pour ne pas fuir, pour ne pas me dégonfler lamentablement comme un puceau traumatisé et incertain de son homosexualité. Installé dans le canapé de son salon, j’ai croisé les jambes pour l’écouter. J’essaye de paraitre détendu, quand il entame ses explications. Son ton est serein, l’étudiant est parfaitement calme pour le moment. 

C’est un jeu, au quel l’on joue à deux voire à plusieurs si l’envie est là. Il promet qu’il ne me forcera jamais à rien et que lui-même refuse certaines pratiques qu’il juge trop extrêmes. Rapidement, il me précise qu’il sera le dominant et que je serais son soumis. Et que si j’accepte de jouer avec lui, je devrais me contenter d’une relation purement monogame, que je n’aurais plus le droit de coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Ça, c’est la première chose qui me fait grimacer. Si je change aussi souvent de mec c’est qu’il y a une raison : je suis accro, et généralement un seul homme ne suffit pas pour me satisfaire. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c’est avec un sourire en coin qu’il m’annonce que je n’aurais pas non plus le droit de me branler tout seul dans mon coin. Merde, c’est vital pourtant ce genre de choses ! Buvant une gorgée de bière à même la bouteille, j’acquiesce pour qu’il continue. Je jugerai si j’accepte ou non une fois que je serais au courant de tout. 

Lui de son côté, continuera de baiser Abi, jusqu’à ce qu’elle reparte en Amérique c’est-à-dire dans deux mois en Novembre. En attendant, il faudra que je le partage avec cette salope. Conscient qu’une telle chose me dégoûte, Daisuke promet qu’il prendra une douche si jamais il me baise peu de temps après l’avoir baisé elle. Quelle attention touchante. De nouveau, je soupire et acquiesce. J’ai beau ne rien connaître à ses délires, j’ai déjà deviné tout seul qu’il allait tout contrôler et que je n’aurais plus de liberté. Mon intuition se précise, Ando souligne que je vais lui appartenir que je vais devenir sa chose et son jouet d’un point de vue sexuel. 

Les pratiques qu’il me décrit ensuite me font frissonner. C’est à la fois effrayant et intriguant. Les menottes, les fessées, les yeux bandés et le bâillon, tout ça j’ai déjà essayé et plus d’une fois. Il m’explique que c’est du bondage léger, qu’en sa compagnie ça sera plus brutal. Il me parle de cordes pour contraindre mon corps à se plier à ses exigences, de collier et de laisse. De liens divers et variés, du cuir qui risque de marquer ma peau quelques jours si je reçois une correction. Déjà docile, je laisse mon ami me tirer les cheveux sèchement pour me forcer à lever les yeux vers lui.   
Il va m’apprendre à devenir une bonne petite salope : la sienne. Mon devoir sera de le satisfaire et si j’y parviens il m’autorisera à jouir. Sa poigne se resserre, mais je ne laisse échapper qu’un faible grognement. Il va me dresser à obéir en me frappant pendant nos rapports. Il s’engage à ne pas me laisser de marques permanentes à moins que je ne le lui demande mais aussi à arrêter si ça deviens vraiment trop douloureux pour moi. 

Bien entendu, tout ça est un jeu. Si je m’avère être un masochiste, je pourrais volontairement lui désobéir pour être punit. Cette idée me fait sourire, lui qui me taquine sans cesse je vais pouvoir me venger. Visiblement, mon air arrogant ne lui plaît pas. La gifle que je reçois est sèche, si bien que mon oreille en siffle et que ma joue se réchauffe immédiatement. 

« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air arrogant j’ai horreur de ça. Ta place, c’est à mes pieds. »

Avec son apparence si frêle, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire preuve de tant de force. Encore déconcerté par cette claque je me laisse mettre au sol sans la moindre résistante. Il défait rapidement sa ceinture tout en me demandant… Non, tout en m’ordonnant de retirer mon pullover. En croisant son regard, je comprends que si j’obéis à cet ordre le jeu commencera pour de bon. Qu’il sera ensuite trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je baisse les yeux, fixe le sol de son appartement pour cogiter un instant. J’ai bien envie d’essayer, au moins une fois. Après tout, c’est sans doute l’une des seules choses que je n’ai pas encore tentées dans la vie. Et merde. J’obéis à cet ordre, qui est sans doute le premier d’une longue série. Visiblement insatisfait que j’ai laissé mon vêtement en boule sur le sol, il donne un coup de pied dedans : 

« Ne salope pas mon appartement avec tes guenilles. Plie-le proprement. »

Surpris, il me faut un instant pour réagir. Trop longtemps au gout du roux impatient qui me presse en me bousculant légèrement. Ça m’énerve déjà, de devoir jouer au petit chien docile en sa compagnie. Alors, décidant qu’il va devoir me dresser à la dure s’il veut me faire obéir, je me relève de moi-même et le bouscule à mon tour, dans un geste de défi. Un sourire apparaît sur son beau visage. Ça fait des mois que j’attends de coucher avec lui… Et même si j’étais loin d’imaginer que ça allait se passer comme ça, j’espère ne pas être déçu.   
Une fois de plus, je suis bien trop surpris pour réagir. Il me tord le bras, me fait gémir de douleur. Je suis bloqué, incapable de riposter pour le moment. Il tire dessus, me plaque à même le sol sans la moindre délicatesse. J’éprouve déjà du mal à respirer à cause de la douleur. J’avais oublié qu’il était champion de Kendo au lycée… Grimaçant, je le laisse m’attacher les mains dans le dos de force. Il serre la ceinture sur mes poignets, et c’est effectivement bien plus inconfortable qu’une simple paire de menottes en fourrure.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas obéir ? »  
« Va te faire foutre. »

Visiblement déçu que je ne lui obéisse pas, je l’entends soupirer. Un coup de pied dans mes côtes me coupe le souffle, et me fait rouler sur le dos en gémissant lamentablement de douleur. Merde… dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ?... 

« Moi qui voulait être gentil avec toi, tu me force à te punir dès notre première fois. »

Die s’installe tranquillement sur mon bassin. Il caresse mon ventre, mon torse. Il remonte ses longues mains vers mon cou, mon visage. Il s’amuse de ma peau qui frissonne, de mon corps qui ne résiste pas réellement à ses caresses. Il s’allonge lentement sur moi, viens lécher mon cou longuement pour remonter à mon oreille. Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure. 

« Je vais devoir te frapper Kaoru, te faire du mal pour que tu comprennes que tu ne dois pas me manquer de respect. Si tu ne supportes plus, demandes moi d’arrêter en anglais. Compris ?... »  
« Oui. »

Etrangement, ses lèvres se pressent délicatement contre les miennes. Probablement un dernier geste de tendresse avant que l’on ne passe vraiment aux choses sérieuses.   
J’ai beau m’être retrouvé nu devant de nombreux hommes, je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de rougir devant Die. Allongé au-dessus de moi, le rouquin observe les tatouages ornant mon corps. Ils sont peu nombreux pour le moment. Un jour, j’en aurais bien plus c’est certain. Ses longs doigts fins en tracent doucement les contours. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû insister pour jouer à ce jeu pervers en sa compagnie. Pourtant, je n’ai pas envie qu’il s’ennuie et qu’il puisse penser que s’envoyer en l’air avec cette connasse était plus fun qu’avec moi. Mes poignets sont solidement ligotés dans mon dos. Je suis totalement soumis à ses moindres désirs, et c’est sans doute cet aspect-là qui l’excite, plus que de me faire souffrir. Et me voilà, tremblant presque de peur comme lors de ma première fois.

J’étais tétanisé. J’avais peur de découvrir cette chose inconnue qu’était le sexe, peur que l’on nous surprenne moi et mon petit ami de l’époque. Je savais déjà qu’après, tout serait différent. Que je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière et que je n’aurais plus d’autre choix que d’assumer le fait d’être pédé. On avait décidé de le faire sur un coup de tête, de sécher un cours de maths chiant comme la mort et d’aller traîner dans le placard où étaient stockés les ballons pour les cours de sport. C’était innocent, ou presque, au début. De simples baisers, des mains qui glissent dans le pantalon de l’autre pour caresser. Mais à quinze ans, on est curieux, et nos hormones d’adolescents ont pris le dessus sur la raison. J’ai fini le cul à l’air dans ce petit vestibule, à me faire prendre tout en tentant de ne pas hurler de douleur. Finalement, ce pauvre Pete s’y prenait comme un manche. 

Fort heureusement, j’ai connu d’autres garçons après lui. D’autres mecs, qui ont fini par me faire oublier les maladresses des premières fois catastrophiques. En trainant dans les bars gays, j’ai également découvert des choses très utiles, que mes parents ou l’école ne m’auraient jamais apprises. Die semble voir que je suis soucieux. Je sens une main autoritaire se saisir de mes cheveux, me forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est terriblement dominant, et foutrement excitant. 

« Tu t’emmerdes avec moi petite pute ? »

Sa poigne me fait mal. Pourtant, je me retiens d’émettre un grognement de mécontentement. 

« Non pardon... Je… J’appréhende un peu. »

Niikura Kaoru, dix-huit ans et demi, pédé de renommée de Kyoto et de ses alentours, ayant sauté à peu près tous les beaux mâles homosexuels ou non du coin, effrayé par un rouquin au si joli sourire. Plutôt comique. D’ailleurs, ça ne manque pas de le faire rire. 

« N’oublie pas que si ça va trop loin pour toi, tu peux tout arrêter. »

Légèrement plus détendu mais toujours anxieux, je préfère détourner le regard. Le beau diable en profite pour venir m’embrasser le cou, n’oubliant bien entendu pas de me faire sentir ses dents. Etrangement, ces morsures me procurent de délicieux frissons. J’ai beau avoir eu un nombre certain d’amants, mes aventures sont toujours restées des plus banales. Si j’en ai parlé avec Abigail en voyant des marques sur son corps, j’en avais aussi discuté en boite de nuit. Mais ça me semblait si étrange et minoritaire que je ne pensais pas y goûter un jour. Sans la moindre hésitation, il semble manipuler mon corps docile à sa guise. En même temps, je n’ai pas vraiment d’autre choix que de me laisser faire dans une situation pareille. Une morsure plus forte que les autres sur ma clavicule m’arrache un gémissement de douleur. Étonnamment, mon corps semble commencer à réagir à ce traitement. Je sens mon cœur et ma respiration devenir déjà plus rapides, et mon bassin ne peut pas s’empêcher de se soulever légèrement pour rencontrer celui de l’autre. 

« On dirait que tu commences déjà à aimer ça… Tu sais que j’en ai pas terminé avec toi pourtant hum ? »

Sa langue chaude et humide contre cette morsure me fait tout de suite oublier ce légère pincement et frissonner un peu plus fort. Je sens que je commence à avoir la chair de poule, et lui semble s’en amuser. 

« Tu réagis tellement vite. » 

C’est comme s’il savait exactement comment s’y prendre pour m’exciter, pour faire réagir mon corps. Ses baisers et morsures descendent de plus en plus, m’arrachant par moment quelques petits soupirs. Sa main glisse sur mon jean. Une bosse commence déjà à l’encombrer, et me voilà une nouvelle fois en train de rougir comme un enfant. Je suis gêné à l’idée de ne pas lui convenir. A l’idée que ça ne lui plaise pas. Rien que d’imaginer Daisuke dégoûté par mon corps une fois nu suffit à me nouer le ventre. Pourtant, tout a beau être parfaitement normal, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’angoisser, tout comme dans ce réduit avec Pete il y a maintenant trois ans. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher est bien plus frustrant que je ne l’imaginais. J’aurais tellement envie de le déshabiller moi aussi. De pouvoir découvrir son corps sous mes doigts, de sentir sa peau contre la paume de mes mains. D’un geste assuré, il s’empresse d’ouvrir mon bas pour soulager la pression. Je peux sentir sa langue chaude et humide contre cette crampe douloureuse à travers le tissu, et ce simple geste parvient à me faire déjà gémir d’envie. J’ai tellement honte de me montrer expressif si rapidement. 

Pourtant, il avait bel et bien raison : les rapports sont bien plus intenses de cette manière-là. La bouche de mon amant se diriger vers l’élastique de mon boxer, tout en prenant soin de laisser ses mains caresser les os de mes hanches. Impatient d’accéder au plaisir, voilà que je commence à doucement le presser en ondulant légèrement. Au lieu d’accéder à ma requête, il se stop brutalement, relevant son visage vers le mien. Ce sourire en coin ne me dit rien de bon. J’ai encore un mal fou à comprendre tout ça, à comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce jeu malsain qui semble tant le stimuler, à en juger l’érection que je sens contre ma cuisse. 

« Non, je t’ai promis une correction. Mets toi à quatre pattes. »

Son ton est ferme et autoritaire. Si bien qu’il ne me faut qu’un instant pour comprendre que mon rôle dans ce jeu, c’est de lui obéir bien gentiment sans faire d’histoire. Les mains toujours ligotées dans le dos et avec son aide, voilà que je me retrouve face contre terre, appuyé sur mes genoux pour ne pas m’étaler complètement. D’une voix calme, Die passe doucement une main sur ma joue.

« C’est bien, tu comprends vite où est ta place avec moi. »

Toujours d’un geste nonchalant, voilà que le rouquin abaisse mon sous vêtement pour découvrir mes fesses. Une sueur froide descend le long de mon échine. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis gêné de lui montrer mes fesses alors que la moitié de Kyoto a dû les voir avant lui ? Peut-être bien parce qu’il ignore que je suis tatoué ici aussi. Je l’entends rire en prenant connaissance de l’encre. 

« Proud to be a fag ? Sérieusement, Kaoru, tu t’assume jusqu’au bout. »

Mon amant prend son temps pour caresser cette phrase du bout des doigts, tout comme il a retracé mes autres tatouages. Avec une résignation certaine, j’attends que la punition tombe. J’entends vaguement ses vêtements se froisser, sans pour autant être capable de visualiser ses mouvements. Est-ce que me baiser est une punition en soi ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu… »

Je n’ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le premier coup s’abat sur ma chair. 

« PUTAIN ! »

Cet enfoiré à décider de sortir la cravache pour me punir. Pourtant, je ne tente pas de me relever. Je ne juge même pas utile de protester ni d’y mettre fin. Le rouquin frôle la peau rougie par le coup. 

« Ça te plait ? »

Ma respiration se coupe lorsque le deuxième coup s’abat sèchement. La question est simple, je n’ai qu’à répondre par oui ou par non. Seulement, je ne suis même pas certain de savoir. C’est un peu comme les tatouages, finalement. Cette cravache va me laisser des marques. Je vais souffrir pour les obtenir. Est-ce que je serais fier de les porter, même si elles ne resteront pas là éternellement contrairement à l’encre ? Sans doute que oui. Elles me rappelleront Die. 

« On s’en fiche que ça me plaise ou pas de toute manière, non ? »  
« Tu vas apprendre à aimer. »

Le silence de l’appartement est seulement troublé par le fracas du cuir contre ma peau ainsi que par quelques gémissements de douleur étouffés. Je sens que mes fesses sont plus chaudes quelles ne l’ont jamais été. Demain, j’aurais encore très certainement du mal à m’assoir sans grimacer. J’ai enduré cette punition, docilement. C’est ce qu’il attend de moi après tout non ? Mon corps a fini par réagir lui aussi. Maintenant, mon érection est des plus présentes et toujours à demi prisonnière de mon boxer. C’est finalement elle qui est la plus douloureuse et la plus frustrante. Mon corps a réagi à la douleur. Si lors d’une séance de tatouage c’est de l’adrénaline qui permet de tenir le coup, ici, c’est finalement de savoir qu’au bout du compte on va prendre son pied. 

Daisuke admire son œuvre, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. Il a marqué sa propriété. Il me fait savoir que je ne suis rien qu’à lui désormais. Et je trouve ça terriblement excitant de se donner corps et âme à l’être aimé. Brusquement, mon amant me relève en attrapant mes cheveux. Nouveau grognement de douleur mécontent. Assis sur le rebord du canapé, il me force à approcher de son entre jambe tout aussi gonflée que la mienne. 

« Tu vas me soulager maintenant, d’accord ? C’est ta récompense pour avoir été sage. »

Des queues, j’en ai déjà sucé quelques-unes. Et personne ne s’est jamais plaint de ma manière de faire. Patiemment, j’attends à genoux qu’il ait terminé de se déshabiller. Je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi impatient de tailler une pipe. J’approche ma bouche de son sexe pour venir le lécher avec application. J’ai envie de lui faire du bien. En fait, j’ai déjà compris les bases du jeu : si je suis docile et que je le satisfais, il me fera jouir. Et pour avoir le droit à cette jouissance, je dois lui obéir et me soumettre sans poser de question ni opposer la moindre résistance. Cette première correction m’as permis de comprendre mon rôle. 

Voracement, mes lèvres viennent entourer son membre pour commencer de langoureux vas et viens. Le rouquin qui semble apprécier ce traitement laisse échapper un gémissement contenté. Tout en lui adressant un sourire, je le regarde dans les yeux avant de donner un coup de langue volontairement provoquant sur son extrémité. Ando réagit en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir, tout en m’incitant à revenir m’occuper de sa virilité, appliquant une légère pression sur ma nuque. Ma langue se mêle au jeu des vas et viens, les rythme s’alternent pour le faire languir un maximum. Bien décider à montrer qu’il reste tout de même le maître de la situation et à me faire comprendre que je ne suis qu’un jouet, il me force à le prendre entièrement en bouche, en un seul mouvement de bassin. Ma gorge ce serre, pas réflexe, mon corps me fait tousser fortement pour retirer ce corps étranger n’ayant normalement rien à faire là. Mère nature ne nous a pas conçus pour la gorge profonde semblerait-il. En me voyant étouffer et verser les premières larmes réflexes, il relâche mes cheveux pour que je puisse me reculer et reprendre mon souffle. Je me sens misérable a ainsi haleter devant lui. Pourtant, cette vision catastrophique à l’air de lui plaire plus que tout. Je dois surement avoir de longues traînées noires sur les joues, et mes cheveux sont sans doute déjà dans un désordre sans nom. Doucement, alors que je m’efforce d’arrêter de respirer à toute allure pour reprendre un rythme normal, le rouquin viens caresser mes lèvres du pouce.

« T’as toujours autant envie de moi, Kaoru ? »  
« Encore plus maintenant. »

Daisuke est provoquant à souhait. Et ça m’excite terriblement. Mon érection ne demande qu’à être soulagée, et alors qu’il termine de me déshabiller je sais dores et déjà que je vais passer un bon moment. Une fois de plus, il prend son temps pour caresser mon corps. Assis à califourchon sur son bassin il en profite pour me donner un peu de tendresse. Ses lèvres contre la peau de ma nuque me procurent de délicieux frissons, tout comme ses caresses sur mes hanches. Je perçois sans mal son excitation contre mes fesses, et j’ai n’ai plus qu’une seule envie : le sentir en moi. Ondulant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre, il s’empresse de se saisir de mes hanches pour appuyer son membre. 

« Supplie-moi si tu la veux. Et demandes moi gentiment. Montres moi que t’es une bonne salope qui sait obéir. » 

Mon envie est pourtant plus qu’évidente. Daisuke veux vraisemblablement m’humilier encore un peu plus, en me demandant de le supplier pour qu’il me baise comme la pire des trainées. Je n’ai aucun mal à parler de manière crue, pourtant, je sens mes joues rougir. 

« J’ai très envie que tu me baise s’il te plaît. »

Le lubrifiant me donne la chair de poule, mais fort heureusement, il n’attend pas plus pour insérer un premier doigt, m’arrachant ainsi un premier gémissement d’aise.

« Continue. »

Son ton est on ne peut plus sec et autoritaire. Ligoté, soumis, humilié, réduit à l’état de simple vide couilles. Le pire dans tout ça c’est que mon actuelle condition me plaît.

« Je veux que tu me baise, Daisuke. Je veux sentir tes coups de reins et en boiter demain. »

Ando se met à rire, et décide d’entrer un second de ses longs doigts fins. Je sens déjà très bien que mon intimité s’étire peu à peu, afin qu’il puisse avoir la place suffisante. Ses gestes sont volontairement brutaux, mais parviennent tout de même à me faire frissonner d’envie. J’imagine déjà à quel point il peut être vigoureux, à quel point il me fera du bien. 

« Die… J’ai besoin que tu me prennes, je vais crever sinon… » 

La pénétration m’arrache un léger grognement de douleur. J’aurais voulu serrer ses épaules dans mes mains pour y prendre appui. Pourtant, la ceinture est là pour me rappeler que je ne suis aucunement libre de mes mouvements. Que je n’irais pas bien loin, car il ne me l’autorisera pas. Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans la peau de mes hanches, il s’assure d’avoir une bonne prise pour bouger comme il l’entend. C’est si bon, de sentir un homme en soi. Ses vas et viens sont plutôt lents et profonds pour le moment, mais je sais très bien que ça ne durera pas. Je sens le plaisir m’envahir, je me sens peu à peu perdre déjà pied avec la réalité. Plus rien ne compte. Mon cerveau est incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à sa queue. Le silence du salon n’est plus troublé que par le bruit rauque de nos respirations saccadées ainsi que par nos gémissements respectifs. Ses mouvements de bassin s’accélèrent, et une fois de plus sa main s’abat durement contre mes fesses déjà rougies. J’ai mal, je me sens sale. Et pourtant, je sens que la jouissance approcher alors qu’il commence à me caresser. 

« Tu vas jouir pour moi, hum ? »  
« Oui… »  
« Maintenant, tu ne jouiras plus sans que je te l’ai demandé. C’est compris ? T’as plus le droit de te toucher le soir dans ton lit, t’as plus le droit de te caresser sans mon autorisation. Faut que tu comprennes qu’à partir d’aujourd’hui, t’es mon jouet Kaoru. »

Ses mots m’excitent terriblement. Mon corps commence déjà à faiblir et à trembler, manifestant ainsi les premiers signes d’une jouissance proche. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort que jamais, j’ai un mal fou à respirer convenablement. Enfin, cette jouissance arrive. Sentir sa semence chaude se déverser en moi suffit à déclencher un violent orgasme. Je tremble de tout mon être, les muscles sont contractés comme jamais. 

Die a libéré mes poignets. Nous avons tous deux repris nos esprits et après nous être rafraichis sous la douche, c’est dans un silence presque religieux que nous fumons une cigarette. J’ai terriblement sommeil. Je suis vidé de toute énergie. Demain, je sais très bien que j’aurais un mal fou à me réveiller pour aller travailler. Rien qu’à l’idée de devoir passer une partie de la matinée à encrer le corps d’un Yakuza, j’ai bien envie de me coucher et de ne plus sortir du lit.


	3. Chapter 3

En voyant son visage crispé, je comprends que Kaoru a du mal à supporter la situation. Le bruit des aiguilles me donne toujours autant les frissons mais lui ne semble pas dérangé. Abigail grimace, il doit sans doute être en train de toucher un point sensible. Ma petite amie s’adresse à mon amant en Anglais, lui précisant qu’il lui fait mal. Je devine que son ton est sec. C’est les couleurs, d’après lui. Il lui explique sèchement qu’il doit entrer plus profondément dans la peau, repasser plusieurs fois parce que le rouge ne prend pas forcément bien sur tout le monde. Elle râle, demande à faire une pause. 

« Dépêches toi. »

La situation est tendue. Elle enfile rapidement un pull over avant de sortir pour aller se chercher une boisson au super marché d’en face. Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets soupire, passe une main sur sa nuque endolorie. Il ne la supporte pas cette fille. Je le vois bien et sa réflexion me fait sourire. Il est seul avec Kyo et son client dans l‘arrière-boutique. Désireux de l’ennuyer, je passe une main dans sa nuque. Le tatoueur me regarde de travers. J’aime tellement son air grognon…  
Mes lèvres viennent trouver les siennes pour un rapide baiser avant qu’Abi ne revienne. Possessivement, je mords sa lèvre brutalement au point de le faire grogner. Le blond qui levait les yeux à ce moment-là nous regarde d’un air dubitatif.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »  
« Pourquoi ? C’est pas important. »

J’esquisse un sourire à l’attention de Kyo, et celui-ci soupire en reprenant son travail tandis que l’américaine revient. Rageusement, Niikura reprend à où il s’était arrêté. Il est jaloux et Abi le serait sûrement aussi si elle le savait ; Mais c’est bien plus drôle si elle reste ignorante et que lui m’aime en secret. Il doit compter les jours avant son départ. Bavarde, elle continue de discuter mais lui se contente d’onomatopées pour lui répondre. Je le trouve adorable à bouder comme ça. Monsieur est amoureux !  
Abi et moi partons une fois la session terminée. Grognon et contrarié, mon amant me regarde à peine. Je profite sournoisement que la blonde soit occupée à embêter Nishimura pour lui glisser une main aux fesses.

« On me fait pas la gueule à moi, jeune homme. »  
« J’ai de quoi. »  
« Tes fesses vont le regretter. »

Au petit matin, Abigail est rentrée chez elle. J’ai prétexté vouloir réviser et être tranquille. La vérité ? Kaoru passe son weekend avec moi et je dois me reposer. Mais aussi changer les draps et effectivement réviser pour mon examen. A 19h, mon amant sonne à la porte. En ouvrant, j’ai le plaisir de constater qu’il s’est fait beau pour moi. Sans un mot il entre, se débarrasse et va poser les bouteilles d’alcool qu’il a ramenées pour la nuit sur la table basse. Forcément, il a pris de l’alcool. Avant même de lui dire bonjour, je le force à s’allonger sur mes genoux. Il se débat, mais en lui tirant les cheveux il comprend que je suis tout à fait capable de le maîtriser. Docilement, il me laisse lui baisser son pantalon de cuir et son sous-vêtement d’un même mouvement. Ses fesses sont encore rougies de sa dernière correction. J’esquisse un sourire en voyant sa peau frémir d’appréhension. Pourtant je ne compte pas lui faire le moindre mal. Pas dans l’immédiat du moins. La dernière fois que nous avons baisé, l’affaire était réglée en dix minutes. Nous en avions tous les deux très envie mais il fallait faire ça pendant sa pause déjeuner d’une demi-heure. Il a aimé que je le baise comme une putain, entre deux rendez-vous dans les WC du salon de tatouage. Il a aimé que je le souille ainsi. Et si jamais il ose prétendre que non, ses sms sont là pour prouver le contraire. Il commence à apprécier la soumission à autrui.  
Le lubrifiant le fait trembler. Il faut dire que l’effet glace ne doit pas être le plus agréable au début. Pourtant Kaoru se détend en sentant un premier doigt en lui. Il en gémit même en attendant d’avoir déjà plus. Je sais qu’il aime être forcé, mes doigts lui font du bien. J’ai beau aller et venir franchement en lui, le tatoué gémit son plaisir de manière audible. Son corps réagit également à ce traitement, sa respiration est saccadée et son entrejambe éveillée. Perdu, il ose enfin me demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Amusé par la situation, je laisse mes doigts buter contre sa prostate.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Dans un long soupir de bien-être, le corps de Niikura se cambre.

« Pourquoi tu me fais du bien ? »  
« Je ne vais pas te laisser jouir tout de suite. »

Frustré, son corps se raidit. Il hoche la tête pour signifier qu’il a compris. Le métal froid du plug le fait grogner de frustration. C’est encore pire quand je lui remonte son pantalon. Le voilà coincé avec une érection gênante qui doit être douloureuse. Une fois à mes pieds, je lui caresse les cheveux délicatement en prenant son menton entre mes doigts pour qu’il me regarde.

« Va me servir une vodka. »

Docile, Kaoru obéit. Après m’avoir tendu un verre, il attend bien sagement au sol que je l’autorise à boire également. En me voyant sortir une écuelle pour chien, il fronce les sourcils.

« C’est pour toi, mon beau. »

En voyant son expression, je ne peux m’empêcher de rire. Pour boire, il s’en saisit avec ses mains. Ma voix gronde dans un reproche.

« Sans les mains. Comme une chienne. »

Il n’a pas l’air d’apprécier et me fixe l’air grave. Une paire de claques plus tard, il se décide enfin à laper son écuelle à quatre pattes, à même le sol. Pour le récompenser, le profite que sa croupe soit courbée pour bouger le plug à travers son boxer. Il en soupire de plaisir, allonge le haut de son corps contre le plancher pour me regarder. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, je l’entends soupirer de bien-être.

« Je vais te dresser à obéir. »  
« Je trouve que je suis déjà obéissant. »

Mon pied contre ses fesses ne lui plait pas. Il grogne de douleur.

« Un chien, ça ne parle pas. Et ça ne répond pas non plus à son maître. Déshabilles-toi. »

Obéissant et résigné, Kaoru s’exécute et plie proprement ses vêtements. Au moins il n’a pas oublié. J’observe son corps dénudé qui s’offre à moi. Il semble attendre mon autorisation pour retirer son boxer, et c’est d’un simple hochement de tête que je lui demande de s’exécuter. Je l’observe, agenouillé à mes pieds et complètement nu. Je crois qu’il est un peu gêné vu l’expression sur son visage. J’ose à peine imaginer à quoi il pense, mais ce que j’ai sous les yeux me suffit à savoir qu’il est excité par la situation. 

« Caresse-toi. »

Le tatoué lève les yeux vers moi. Il est choqué je pense. Il a même l’air idiot là tout de suite. Immédiatement je réagis, le saisissant fermement à la gorge. 

« T’as oublié comment on fait pour se branler ? T’es complètement débile ou quoi ? »

Kaoru se mord la lèvre en couinant faiblement tandis que je lui écrase la trachée sous ma poigne. Il secoue doucement la tête, s’excuse dans un murmure et laisse descendre sa main. Pourtant, je ne desserre pas mon étreinte. Il se caresse, peine à respirer convenablement mais aussi à garder les yeux ouverts. Une gifle ponctue de temps en temps cette humiliation, pour lui permettre de respirer un minimum et rester conscient. Il tousse, sa peau frémit. Avec difficulté, il me demande l’autorisation de venir. 

« Tu jouis pour qui ? »  
« Pour toi. »

J’esquisse un sourire ravi, relève son visage vers moi en tirant sur ses cheveux. Son cou est rouge, il aura probablement des bleus mais tant pis, il l’as bien cherché. C’est qu’il est résistant cet enfoiré… 

« Vas-y. »

Il se cambre, accélère la cadence et finit par lâcher un long râle rauque de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entre ouvertes. Ça a dû lui faire du bien, trois jours sans rien faire c’est long pour quelqu’un d’accro comme lui. Je le lâche finalement pour le laisser retomber tranquillement. Il m’a obéit et ne s’est pas masturbé, sinon, il n’y aurait pas pris autant de plaisir. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ? »

Sopalin à la main, mon jouet aux cheveux violets semble réfléchir un instant. 

« Merci ? »

J’esquisse un sourire, caresse ses lèvres avant de m’allonger sur lui à même le sol du salon. Ma main descend vers son intimité pour en retirer le plug. Ouvrant à peine mon jean, je frotte mon érection contre lui. Bien docilement, il écarte les cuisses pour me laisser entrer en lui. Il en gémit de satisfaction, cambre son bassin pour en avoir plus. Il est si beau quand il se soumet. Sans avoir à le forcer, il me laisse placer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il semble apprécier mes coups de reins, si bien que son excitation revient rapidement. Ça le soulage, de se faire baiser. Il doit apprécier ça encore plus qu’avant vu qu’on ne le fait pas tous les jours. Il s’abandonne totalement au plaisir, sans se poser la moindre question. Et c’est ce lâché prise total qui le rends si beau et désirable. Rien qu’en le regardant prendre son pied, ça me donnerait presque envie de jouir. Pourtant je me retiens, il faut faire durer les choses un minimum non ?... Je ne le ménage pas, mes coups de reins sont brutaux et nous sommes tous les deux très bruyant. Nous baisons comme deux animaux, purement et simplement. J’ignore combien de temps s’est écoulé, mais épuisés à la fin de notre étreinte, nous restons tous les deux à même le sol pour reprendre nos esprits. 

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kaoru se retourne vers moi pour m’offrir un long baiser. Il a besoin de tendresse après tout ça je crois. Il m’offre un adorable sourire et connaissant l’animal, je sais que je suis l’un des rares privilégiés à y avoir le droit. Ma main se perd sur sa joue rougie par les claques puis dans ses cheveux. 

« Tu as aimé ? »  
« Bien sûr que oui. »

Je me redresse, enfile mon boxer pour ne pas rester nu avant de lui tendre le sien. Installés sur le canapé un verre dans une main et une cigarette dans l’autre, nous restons silencieux un instant. J’ai encore envie de l’humilier. Ou du moins, de le mettre mal à l’aise : 

« Et qu’est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

Il semble hésiter. Quoi de plus normal ? Il n’est pas habitué à être aussi soumis à quelqu’un d’autre. Ni même à être dans une relation monogame, un seul partenaire ça doit lui sembler étrange. Encore plus quand ce dit partenaire a des pratiques…peu conventionnelles. 

« Quand tu m’as tiré les cheveux, j’ai bien aimé. »

Une moue faussement déçue sur le visage, je caresse du bout des doigts sa gorge rougie. 

« C’est tout ? »

Il baisse les yeux, se recule de quelques centimètres. Ses joues sont rougies par la honte. 

« Non, j’ai pas aimé boire ma vodka dans une gamelle. Mais le reste c’était quand même bien… »

Je rigole à sa remarque. Il a beau jouer au gros dur, dans le fond Kaoru est une adorable petite créature lubrique.


	4. Chapter 4

Je déteste mes parents. Tout du moins, je déteste mon père. Quand je suis rentré ce soir, il s’est empressé de me faire tout un tas de remarques. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fréquentes ces gens, Kaoru ? T’as vu ton copain Die là, avec ses cheveux rouges ? Il a l’air malade en plus, si ça se trouve il prend de la drogue, j’espère que tu n’y touches pas, sinon tu prends ton sac et tu dégages tout de suite de chez moi ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu picole autant ? T’es pas malheureux à ce que je sache, tu manques de rien, et ta mère et moi avons toujours tout fait pour que tu sois heureux. Tu devrais garder ton argent pour des choses plus utiles que sortir en boite de nuit tous les week end, et parfois même en pleine semaine. Et puis plutôt que de passer ton samedi après-midi à faire du shopping, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire un peu de sport ? Non mais sérieusement, toi qui passe ton temps dans la salle de bain, t’as pas vu à quoi tu ressembles ?! Regardes toi, tu fais peine à voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les filles passent autant de temps avec toi, tout à l’heure, t’es plus féminin qu’elles. Pourquoi tu t’enlaidis comme ça ?! T’as vraiment besoin de te teindre les cheveux en rose vif ?! T’as besoin de te faire tatouer et de passer pour un sale type qui trempe dans des histoires louches ?! 

C’est vraiment un sale con. J’ai même pas jugé utile de répondre, je l’ai laisser râler tout en dînant puis j’ai bien sagement attendu que tout le monde ait terminer de manger pour aider ma mère à débarrasser. Il s’est installé dans le salon devant la télé. Et moi, j’essuie de manière passive la vaisselle que me tend maman. C’est un putain de miracle que mon père ne se soit pas encore rendu compte que je suis gay. Il espère tellement que je devienne comme mon frère aîné. Oui, il voudrait que je sois bien plus viril. Mais c’est pas parce que j’aime mettre de l’eye liner et me teindre les cheveux que je ne le suis pas. Le fait que je sois homosexuel ne me rend pas non plus moins masculin. En fait, j’aime mes attributs virils plus que le reste. Ma voix grave, ma pomme d’adam, ma mâchoire carrée. Les cheveux, le maquillage et les fringues, c’est juste parce que ça me plaît. Je pense que je ne serais jamais comme Kinnori. Lui, il est devenu avocat et est parti vivre à Osaka. Il s’est marié à une fille qu’il a rencontré à la fac et ils sont un véritable petit couple modèle. J’appréhende de les voir demain. Ils viennent passer le week end à la maison, et ma belle-sœur est enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Je vais devoir rester enfermé avec ma famille pendant quarante-huit heures. Adieu les habituelles orgies du week end, la décadence ce sera pour une autre fois. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, il est un peu grognon c’est tout. Moi, je suis fière de toi. Tatoueur c’est peut-être pas aussi prestigieux que médecin ou avocat, mais tant que ça te rend heureux… c’est tout ce qui compte. »

Ma mère a toujours été la seule personne de la famille à me comprendre. Quand j’étais petit je me rappelle avoir demandé une Barbie pour noël. Mes parents s’étaient engueulés. Enfin, c’était mon père qui avait fait une crise en rejetant la faute sur ma mère, persuadé que si je voulais une poupée c’est parce qu’elle me maternait trop et qu’elle avait fait de moi une chiffe mole. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour le convaincre, mais j’ai quand même eu cette Barbie que je voulais tant. En ouvrant mes cadeaux, j’étais le petit garçon de huit ans le plus heureux du monde quand j’ai déballé ma poupée. Je pense qu’elle s’en est rendu compte depuis un moment. Ma mère a très certainement compris toute seule pour mon homosexualité. Je ne me sens même pas obligé de le lui dire clairement, ça semble être comme une évidence entre nous. Ce côté artiste, il semble que je l’ai hérité d’elle. Avant de tomber enceinte, elle étudiait l’histoire de l’art à la fac. J’ai beau ne pas connaître les détails de sa rencontre avec mon père, je suis presque certain que mon frère Kinnori est la raison de leur mariage. Si elle n’était pas tombée en cloque, elle ne serait surement pas avec mon père. Tous les deux sont si différents… Ils n’ont rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Mes grands-parents sont très conservateurs, au point qu’ils refusent de m’adresser la parole depuis que j’ai commencé à me différencier de la masse. Ils l’ont sans doute plus ou moins forcée à épouser papa. Au moins moi, je ne rendrai jamais une fille malheureuse, je ne condamnerai jamais une femme à avoir une vie de merde à cause d’une capote qui craque. 

J’ai eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, repensant à toutes les horreurs qu’a pu me dire mon père hier soir. Je suis encore jeune. J’ai le temps avant de me mettre à porter des fringues ennuyeuses et de retrouver une couleur de cheveux bien plus naturelle. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si je travaillais dans une banque non plus. Au salon, mon look ne pose pas le moindre problème. Dormir. C’est à la fois si simple et pourtant si compliqué parfois….

Ce n’est plus qu’une question de minutes avant que mon frère n’arrive. Ma mère s’affaire déjà à terminer de préparer le déjeuner et comme à son habitude, mon père est caché derrière son journal. La vie de famille, c’est tellement monotone. Ça va faire dix-huit ans que c’est comme ça tous les jours. J’entends les pneus crisser contre le gravier de l’allée. Mon frère Kinnori et sa femme Chiyo sont arrivés à destination, accompagnés de leur fils aîné le petit Shinya. Je m’efforce d’afficher un sourire poli à leur arrivée. Aussi loin que je m’en souvienne mon frère et moi n’avons jamais été très proches. Nous n’avons pas grand-chose à commun. Lui il était un élève appliqué et sérieux, était bon en sport et avait beaucoup d’amis à l’école. Mes résultats étaient plus que satisfaisants également. J’étais moi aussi parmi les meilleurs. Quand j’étais encore enfant, mes instituteurs s’inquiétaient de me voir si seul à l’école, toujours le nez dans un bouquin, plutôt qu’à courir derrière un ballon avec les autres à l’heure de la récréation. Quand j’ai été adolescent, mon prof de littérature avait convoqué mes parents car il trouvait ma rédaction trop acide et sarcastique. Quand à quinze ans Kinnori était un adolescent populaire qui allait faire une sortie quelconque le samedi après-midi avec ses amis, moi j’étais un garçon efflanqué avec des lunettes et de l’acné, se demandant déjà comment il allait faire pour assumer son homosexualité sur le long terme ou s’il valait mieux se forcer à devenir hétérosexuel. Lui, il n’a jamais eu à se poser ce genre de questions, toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras sans qu’il n’ait rien à faire. Je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir déjà délibérément passé du temps en sa compagnie, en dehors des activités familiales. 

Chiyo est une jeune femme charmante. Elle est jolie, intelligente et très polie. Elle plait beaucoup à notre père qui est ravi de l’avoir comme bru et encore plus d’être bientôt grand père d’une petite fille. Ils ont décidé de l’appeler Sayu. Les amoureux montrent des photos de la chambre d’enfant qui est en préparation. Une nouvelle fois, je m’efforce d’afficher un sourire hypocrite et de hocher la tête histoire de ne pas les vexer une fois les photos développées devant les yeux. Je me fiche bien de leur petite vie en apparence si lisse et si parfaite. Ça ne durera pas. La seule chose qui dure pour toujours c’est la mort, pas le bonheur. D’ici quelques années ils finiront par s’encrouter tous les deux, entrerons dans cette terrible routine et ne resteront ensemble que par pure commodité. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir cette vie-là. De jouer la comédie pour avoir l’air d’être le mari idéal avec une jolie femme et de beaux enfants bien élevés. Ce n’est pas pour moi. Je vais sans doute mourir jeune d’ailleurs. Et ça m’importe peu si demain, je m’étouffe dans ma propre gerbe lors d’un coma éthylique ou parce que j’aurais décidé de tester une drogue quelconque. J’ai déjà pris de l’ecstasy et déjà consommé de la cocaïne. J’ai goûté à l’herbe et expérimenté le LSD. Les pédés ont une vie bien plus débridée que la majorité des hétéros. Je ne suis allé qu’une fois dans un club que je qualifierai de classique, où les hommes draguent les femmes au lieu de draguer leurs semblables. C’était la nuit la plus chiante de ma vie. Dans le milieu gay, il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau : une histoire de cul quelconque, des ragots, des excès. Je n’ai pas envie de mourir idiot. J’ai déjà embrassé une fille et toucher sa poitrine juste pour voir, mais ça ne me plait vraiment pas. Est-ce qu’un type hétéro irait mettre à l’épreuve sa sexualité au près d’un autre homme ? Non, ils n’en ont pas le courage. Les homos en ont plus dans le pantalon que les hétéros. C’est peut-être pas le cas de la majorité, mais être sexuellement attiré par le genre opposé au sien, c’est choisir la facilité. Mes semblables et moi, on est obligés d’aller manifester dans la rue pour avoir les mêmes droits que tout le monde. Pour avoir le droit de louer ou d’acheter quelque chose ensemble, de fonder une famille, de nous marier. Eux, ils ont tout ça comme si c’était tout naturel. Les hétéros sont des enfants gâtés qui ne se rendent pas forcément bien compte de la chance qu’ils ont de pouvoir vivre leur amour et leur vie librement. Ils n’ont pas à avoir peur de se faire agresser par des types louches au détour d’une ruelle au petit matin après une soirée en boite de nuit. Ils ne se soucient pas du SIDA, pensant très probablement que ça n’arrive qu’aux gens de mon espèce. 

Je méprise la plupart des hétérosexuels. Surtout ceux qui comme mon frère et Chiyo essayent trop d’être parfaits. Le déjeuner est affreusement ennuyant. On ne parle que de l’enfant à venir et de leur fils qui va entrer en maternelle au printemps. Je ne déteste pas ma nièce, qui n’est même pas encore née. Elle n’a rien demandé à personne, cette pauvre Sayu. Qu’on la laisse tranquille, pour le moment. Tout ce qui compte pour elle là tout de suite, c’est qu’elle est encore bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère, à l’abri de la cruauté et de la laideur du monde. Shinya lui est un enfant tranquille et silencieux. Il n’a pas vraiment compris qu’il va avoir une petite sœur, même si ses parents lui ont expliqué que si le ventre de sa maman était si gros, c’était parce qu’il y avait un bébé dedans. Lui aussi, il a le temps de grandir. Pour l’instant la seule chose qui le préoccupe, c’est de savoir s’il pourra regarder son dessin animé préféré à la télévision après l’école.

L’après-midi, nous nous rendons au temple en famille. J’ai toujours détesté ce genre de sorties imposées. Le nez enfoncé dans mon écharpe, j’observe passivement le jeune couple prier pour que leur enfant soit en bonne santé. Comme si une supposée puissance divine allait pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Au vingt et unième siècle, on devrait considérer la religion comme du passé. Comme quelque chose qui aurait sa place dans les livres d’histoire. Les mille et un temples de Kyoto ne sont guère plus que des attractions touristiques, ils ne sont plus des lieux de culte comme autrefois. Des occidentaux esquissent un sourire en apercevant mes mèches colorées. Ils ne s’attendaient certainement pas à voir quelqu’un comme moi dans une ville aussi traditionnelle que Kyoto. Tous les cinq pensent certainement qu’on ne croise des jeunes comme moi que dans les quartiers branchés de la capitale. Dans un japonais très maladroit, cette fille qui est vraisemblablement canadienne me demande s’ils peuvent faire une photo avec moi. Je sens déjà que mon père va râler, me reprocher de faire mon intéressant. Et pourtant j’accepte, j’échange quelques mots en Anglais avec eux. Ils sont surpris d’entendre mon accent Américain. Je les conseille sur les lieux à visiter, sur les petits temples méconnus qui ne figurent pas sur les guides touristiques. Je les mets en garde contre les souvenirs bon marché made in china. J’aime ces rencontres au hasard, ces petits instants du quotidien. Quand ils regarderont les photos de leur voyage dans dix, quinze ou vingt ans et qu’ils reverront cet androgyne aux cheveux roses vifs, ils raconteront cette anecdote à leurs enfants. Et moi, je trouve ça beau d’être un souvenir, de marquer la vie de quelqu’un d’autre, même si ce n’est qu’un court instant, que pour une poignée de minutes. 

Ce n’est qu’en fin de soirée qu’un sms de Die me sort de ma torpeur : 

« Pas trop chiant ton week end en famille ? J’espère que tu vas bien, le Club a l’air vide sans toi ce soir y a pas d’ambiance. »

Son message me fait sourire. Tous ensemble devant la télé, mon rictus n’échappe pas à ma mère qui comprend bien que c’est la seule expression réellement sincère que j’ai eu de la journée. 

« C’est normal, je suis la reine de la nuit. Si je ne suis pas là on ne s’amuse pas. Moi je me fait chier devant la télé avec tout le monde. On regarde un vieux film de vacances, quand on était partis à Sapporo. »  
« Viens me rejoindre dès que tu peux. »  
« J’peux pas Die, mon père va criser grave. »  
« C’est pas une demande, c’est un ordre. »

La maison s’est endormie. C’est le plus silencieusement possible que referme la porte d’entrée derrière moi. J’aurais dû lui dire non. Ça aurait été plus raisonnable. Pourtant, je n’arrive pas à lui désobéir quand il me fait une demande pareille. Je ne dois pas trop boire. Surtout pas. Je dois aussi rentrer avant sept heures du matin pour qu’on ne remarque pas ma petite escapade nocturne. Le chauffeur du taxi que j’ai rejoint au coin de la rue me regarde d’un air suspicieux dans le rétroviseur. Quand je lui ai donné l’adresse, il a tout de suite compris. Sans un mot pour cet homme mal poli, je règle la course avant de m’engouffrer dans la rue piétonne. Si le quartier est calme de jour, c’est une tout autre histoire de nuit. Les clubs d’hôtesses, les magasins de vidéo pornos, les love hôtels, les bars, les salles de pachinko… Tout s’anime. Je refuse poliment les tracts qu’on me propose pour une réduction dans un soi-disant salon de massage. Mécaniquement et par habitude, mes pas me mènent rapidement vers le club. Le videur me laisse immédiatement rentrer en me voyant arriver, faisant pester les autres hommes qui doivent attendre dans la file. Il y a certains avantages à être la reine du dance floor. On appelle les videurs par leur prénom, on n’a pas besoin de faire la queue. Et surtout, tout le monde ici vous connaît.


	5. Chapter 5

« Non j’viens pas j’suis crevé là. Mais non putain Kyô fait pas chier… Oui, Die. J’t’emmerde pauvre con. J’baise encore avec qui j’veux non ? J’te jure j’ai une putain de flemme ce matin… J’vais ptet venir travailler cet aprem quand même, on verra. Dis au patron que j’ai de la fièvre… Ouais ou une grosse chiasse si tu veux j’m’en tape. Dis-lui juste que je viens pas travailler ce matin et qu’il faudra décaler le rendez-vous de l’autre trou du cul s’il est pas en prison d’ici là. » 

Je n’ai pas pu me résoudre à le mettre dehors ce matin. J’ai beau ne pas avoir entendu l’autre moitié de la conversation, j’imagine tout de même que le nain qui lui sert de meilleur ami devait être mort de rire à l’autre bout du fil en nous imaginant baiser tous les deux. J’ai laissé Kaoru se rendormir, et quand je suis parti à dix heures et demi il n’était toujours pas réveillé. Je ne le pensais pas capable de dormir autant… Ni de trouver le sommeil si vite. Il doit être fatigué et avoir encore mal à cause des coups de ceinture qu’il a eu hier soir pour nos retrouvailles après une semaine sans nous voir. Il s’est échappé de sa réunion de famille forcée le temps de quelques heures le week end dernier et cette semaine nous étions tous les deux trop occupés. Moi ? Je ne peux pas m’offrir le luxe d’une grasse matinée. Foutre mon année en l’air et rater un examen est impensable. J’ai hâte de sortir de l’école, de pouvoir travailler et de ne plus avoir à compter sur mes parents pour me financer. Kaoru lui s’il gagnait mieux sa vie, et surtout si il était capable de se faire à manger tout seul, pourrait déjà être indépendant. 

Il ne se rend sans doute pas vraiment compte de la chance qu’il a. C’est sans doute pour ça, qu’il reste encore chez ses parents pour le moment, même s’il se bat presque quasi quotidiennement avec son père qui ne supporte pas de voir son fils se teindre les cheveux en rose et porter des jeans trop moulants. D’ailleurs, si ses parents ne savent pas qu’il est homosexuel, c’est parce qu’ils ne veulent pas voir la vérité en face. C’est sans doute l’un des pédés les moins discrets que je puisse connaître. Moi, si mes parents étaient au courant… Je ne pense pas non plus qu’ils seraient ravis de l’apprendre. Mais de toute manière, ils sont bien trop occupés pour se soucier de ma vie sentimentale. Aussi loin que je m’en souvienne ils ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de moi. Mon père était souvent au travail, partant au bureau le matin avant que je ne me réveille et rentrant le soir bien après que je me sois couché. Ma mère n’a jamais vraiment supporter le fait de devoir arrêter sa carrière de mannequin après sa grossesse. Même s’ils ne me l’ont jamais clairement dit, je sais très bien que je suis un accident. Si je n’avais pas été là, ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais mariés, ni ne seraient devenus parents. Je suis sans doute le résultat d’un préservatif qui a craqué, ou d’une fête un peu trop alcoolisée. 

Ils m’ont tout de suite confié à une nounou, puis dès qu’ils ont pu m’ont envoyé dans une école privée. J’ai toujours été un premier de la classe. Le genre de type avec des lunettes à doubles fonds et une calculatrice à la main. J’ai même eu un putain d’appareil dentaire jusqu’à mes seize ans pour que mes dents soient parfaitement droites. Avoir un enfant laid ? Ma mère n’y aurait pas survécu. Non, il fallait que je sois intelligent… Et surtout beau pour qu’elle daigne m’adresser un sourire de temps en temps. Pour de grandes occasions, comme mes anniversaires ou Noël par exemple. Je n’aime pas me plaindre de ma situation, ni de mon enfance au près des gens. Je n’ai jamais manqué de rien, et j’ai toujours été gâté par mes parents. Pourtant quand mes petits camarades me jalousaient parce que j’avais eu la dernière console en date juste parce que je l’avais demandé à mes parents, moi, je leur en voulais d’avoir une famille aimante. Kaoru est plus ou moins au courant que je viens d’une famille très aisée. Lui non plus, il n’est pas pauvre. Son père est ingénieur ou quelque chose du genre, c’est pour ça qu’ils sont partis vivre aux USA quand il était adolescent. Ingénieur, c’est un métier dans lequel on gagne plus que convenablement sa vie. PDG d’une énorme multi nationale ?... Même quand c’est soit disant la crise, il suffit de virer des employés pour continuer de se payer des vacances au soleil tous les étés. 

Je lui ai laissé un mot ce matin, lui demandant de me rejoindre à la fac sur le coup des 16h, après mon examen d’anglais. Je n’ai pas vraiment d’affinités avec mes camarades de classe. Ils m’ont bien proposé de venir prendre un café avec eux, mais j’ai refusé. Je sais qu’ils ont fait ça par politesse, et non pas parce qu’ils m’apprécient. Je les mets tous mal à l’aise. Tout comme moi, ils viennent tous ou presque de familles aisées et ont un très bon dossier scolaire. La seule différence ? C’est qu’ils n’ont pas les cheveux teints en rouge, ni même un look composé quasi exclusivement de vêtements noirs, de cuir et de clous. Impossible de parler de sexe avec eux. Ni même de musique. Ou bien de partager des anecdotes sur les cuites et les gens chelous en boite de nuit. Ils ne sont concernés que par leurs études et mènent pour la majeure partie une vie saine. Fort heureusement, ma vie sociale est bien plus développée en dehors de la fac.

Finalement, Kaoru daigne me rejoindre. Il est très certainement passé chez lui pour se changer. J’observe sa tenue alors qu’il s’approche. Visiblement, il avait envie d’être très naturel aujourd’hui. Il porte ses lunettes de vue, a rapidement attacher ses longs cheveux roses et ne s’est même pas maquillé. Je le préfère comme ça, à vrai dire. Il est bien plus séduisant quand il ne porte pas trois couches de fond de teint. D’un pas tranquille, le tatoué s’approche de moi. 

« Y a des filles là-bas qui m’ont pris pour un étudiant et qui m’ont demander leur chemin pour aller j’sais pas trop où. J’ai une gueule à aller à la fac ? J’leur ai dit que j’en savais rien et qu’elles me faisaient chier puis que j’aimais sucer des queues quand la plus moche des deux m’as demandé comment je m’appelais avec un sourire con. »

Il est tellement charmant. J’esquisse un sourire à sa remarque. Sans dire un mot, je me dirige en sa compagnie vers le metro.

« Où on va ? »  
« Chez les pédés on sera tranquilles pour boire un verre. »  
Le métro est bondé comme à son habitude. Les gens semblent de mauvaise humeur à cause de la météo qui se rafraichit peu à peu en ce mois d’Octobre. Collé contre lui, je glisse discrètement une main contre ses fesses tout en me tenant de l’autre. Etrangement, il se met à rougir et cherche à l’enlever.

« Putain pas en publique quand même…. »  
« C’est à moi je te rappelle. Je touche où je veux et quand je veux. »

Toujours aussi incommodé, il décide néanmoins de ne pas faire la moindre objection, et de même se coller un peu plus contre moi, allant même jusqu’à s’accrocher à mon blouson. Quelques passagers de la rame nous regardent avant d’immédiatement détourner les yeux, sans doute choqués par notre proximité inconvenante. Kaoru se fiche de ce que pensent les gens. Il assume pleinement son homosexualité. Pourtant, je suis toujours surpris de le voir s’efforcer d’avoir des meurs un minimum correctes devant le commun des mortels. 

« Ton cul te fait encore mal ? »  
« Un peu. Mais ça va. »

Le metro freine quelque peu brusquement. L’occasion pour moi d’affirmer ma prise sur son postérieur. Je le vois grimacer de douleur, et cette vision me plaît tout particulièrement. 

« Tu sais, j’aime quand tu me parle de manière très crue. Alors dis-moi ce que ça te fait, de savoir que je t’ai marqué. Que t’es mon jouet et que personne ici ne le sait à part nous deux. »  
« Je.. »

Mon amant cherche visiblement ses mots pour s’exprimer. Il parle vraiment très doucement, pour ne pas que les autres passagers puissent entendre la conversation. 

« Je sais pas trop… Je crois que ça me plait, de m’offrir comme ça à toi. Ça te fait plaisir… C’est tout ce qui compte non ? Moi j’veux que tu sois heureux, et surtout que tu t’emmerde pas au pieux avec moi. »  
« Et moi je veux que tu y trouve du plaisir dans tout ça. Sinon, autant arrêter tout de suite et être un couple tout à fait normal. »  
« Tu sais bien que je n’aime pas ce mot, normal… ça me correspond pas cet adjectif. Ça ne nous correspond pas. On est pas normaux toi et moi. Regardes nous, tu trouves qu’on ressemble aux autres gens ici ? Être normal, c’est être comme eux. Chiants comme la mort et obéir aux ordres sans jamais se questionner. Alors avoir une relation normale comme tu dis, ça me tuerai Die. »

S’il n’avait pas arrêté les études en plein milieu du lycée, je l’imaginerais bien en fac de psychologie, ou pourquoi pas même en philosophie. Il aime réfléchir à la nature humaine, au comportement de nos semblables. Bien plus que moi, bien plus que qui conque. Il a des convictions aussi. Et il se bat pour elles. Kaoru, c’est le genre de mec à défendre haut et fort les droits des homosexuels. Quand c’est la Gay Pride, c’est certain, il y sera avec une grande banderole prônant l’égalité pour tous et le droit au mariage, à l’adoption, à la FIVE et ce genre de conneries. Pourtant, même s’il s’est fait tatouer proud to be a fag sur les fesses, il a honte de se faire peloter en public et n’a toujours rien dit à ses parents. Kaoru, c’est ce mec qui a grandi en occident et qui pourtant reste typiquement Japonais tout en pensant différemment. 

« Alors, réponds moi tout de suite ou je mets cul nu devant tout le monde pour te mettre la fessée. »

L’insolent lève les yeux au ciel avant de longuement soupirer.

« Si j’aimais pas, tu le saurais tu crois pas ?... »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ? ça te fait bander quand je te traite comme une putain que j’aurais ramasser sur un trottoir ? Parle plus fort Kaoru. On s’en branle des gens. Y a pas d’enfants dans la rame non plus. Les gens ici savent tous ce que c’est que la baise. Sinon, c’est dommage pour eux.»  
« Bien sûr que oui. Si tu baisais mal, je ne serais pas revenu tu sais. Tu ne m’aurais plus jamais revu. Je ne serais pas là avec toi à me faire tripoter et à parler de ma vie sexuelle dans un métro bondé. Alors oui, considère que j’aime ça pour le moment. Je viendrais surement te réclamer des faveurs sexuelles très régulièrement. Faut voir si t’arrivera à me satisfaire et à tenir le coup sur le long terme. Tu crois que t’auras l’endurance suffisante, Die ?... N’oublies pas que je couche généralement avec trois ou quatre mecs différents par semaine normalement. Est-ce que t’auras la force de m’enculer tous les jours ou presque ?... Me pécho, c’est pas difficile. Me garder, ça l’est déjà plus. Tu sais à quel point je me lasse vite. Même des beaux mecs comme toi. »

Il est vraiment la pire des putains. D’un geste sec, ma main s’abat brutalement contre sa joue. La petite dame bien comme il faut à côté de nous me regarde avec un air plus que choqué. Plutôt que de geindre à cause de la claque ou de s’énerver après moi, il se met à rire.

« Alors comme ça tu peux aussi me traiter comme ta chienne en public ? »  
« Sauf si tu n’aimes vraiment pas ça. Mais puisque ça te fait rire, j’imagine que ça ne te dérange pas. J’imagine que t’aime ça autant que quand je te punis avec ma ceinture. »

Dans un mouvement vif, le tatoueur écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Finalement, ce n’est pas plus compliqué que ça de le faire craquer. J’aime qu’il s’assume comme ça. J’aime sentir la gêne des passagers autour de nous. Voir un couple s’embrasser dans la rue ce n’est pas commun. Alors voir deux mecs commencer à se coller et à s’embrasser avec fougue ? Ces gens-là n’ont certainement jamais vu ça de leur vie et ne le reverront sans doute jamais. Du moins, pas dans un pays où l’on est si pudique avec sa vie intime et personnelle devant autrui. Ma main libre se glisse dans sa nuque, et tout naturellement, Niikura ouvre la bouche bien docilement en sentant ma langue contre ses lèvres. L’échange est passionné, presque brutal même. Sa manière d’embrasser et de se coller encore un peu plus contre moi en dit long sur ses intentions. Il est très probablement excité, et commence à goûter au plaisir de choquer l’assemblée. 

De nouveau, le métro freine. Nous sommes arrivés à notre station et c’est en esquissant un sourire charmeur à ces pauvres passagers choqués que je descends tout en entraînant Kaoru à ma suite. Le quartier gay n’est vraiment pas loin. Si j’ai décidé de venir là, c’est pour qu’il se sente à l’aise. Pour que l’on se sente à l’aise à vrai dire. Ici, personne ne sera choqué de voir deux garçons ensemble. Personne ne nous regardera étrangement en voyant nos couleurs de cheveux extravagantes et nos tenues. Personne ne sera surpris si nous entrons à deux dans un sex shop. Et les gens ici seront peut-être moins choqués que ceux du métro s’ils nous entendent parler de sexe à haute voix. Tout naturellement et sans que nous n’ayons à parler nos pas se dirigent vers le même bar, le XXX . Il n’est peut-être que cinq heures moins le quart de l’après-midi, mais Kaoru a envie de prendre déjà un alcool fort. Décidant de l’accompagner, nous commandons donc une bouteille de saké pour deux. 

« Tu t’es montré bien insolent dans le métro tout à l’heure. Tu cherches à te faire punir ou quoi ? »  
« Je cherche à me faire baiser. Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout pour mettre un mec qui me plait dans mon lit. » 

Combien de fois je l’ai déjà vu adopter une toute nouvelle personnalité pour séduire un homme en boîte de nuit ? Sa main vient discrètement chercher la mienne. Nos doigts s’emmêlent et Kaoru me regarde en silence, le menton appuyé contre sa paume. 

« Pourquoi t’es pas allé travailler ce matin ? Je t’ai tant fatigué que ça hier soir ? »  
« Un peu… Puis je devais tatouer un client qui est très clairement Yakuza. Tu sais à quel point je méprise ces mecs là… Kyô et le boss ça les dérange pas de faire des tatouages de criminels qui vont leur donner du prestige une fois en taule. Moi, j’ai quand même une certaine morale. »  
« Pourquoi tu déteste autant ça ? C’est un tatouage comme un autre non ? »  
« Dans le fond, oui. Mais j’ai beau ne pas être dans le milieu du tatouage depuis très longtemps je sais exactement quel motif correspond à quoi dans la mafia. Si un type se fait tatouer une Geisha, tu peux être sur que c’est un putain de psychopathe violent. Celui que je devais tatouer ce matin c’était un tigre. C’est très commun pour un Yakuza, c’est censé leur donner de la force et du courage. C’est toute une symbolique, c’est complexe. Alors oui, ces tatouages sont très beaux. Mais j’ai pas forcément envie de travailler avec des repris de justice. Puis je préfère tatouer des motifs plus occidentaux. »  
« Il y a d’autre trucs que tu refuse de tatouer ? »  
« Ouais, les prénoms des amoureux. C’est complètement débile de se faire tatouer le nom d’une personne de qui on se séparera tôt ou tard. »  
« Donc… Le grand amour t’y crois pas. »  
« Pas vraiment non. L’amour c’est juste une réaction chimique, c’est juste des molécules. C’est juste un phénomène naturel qui est là pour assurer la survie de l’espèce. Un homme et une femme vont se sentir attirés l’un par l’autre. Puis ils vont copuler, faire un gosse. Et au bout de trois ans, ces sentiments vont disparaître peu à peu. Parce que trois ans, c’est à peu près le temps qu’il faut pour éduquer un gosse qui n’aura plus besoin ensuite que d’un seul parent pour survivre. Moi, j’suis gay. Alors la nature a pas prévu que je tombe amoureux un jour, pas d’un homme du moins, puisque mon union restera infertile et totalement stérile. J’aurais jamais de gosses. L’homosexualité c’est un peu contreproductif si on prône la survie de l’espèce humaine avant tout. Moi, je ne contribuerai pas à la création des générations futures. Non, moi, j’suis juste là pour prendre mon pied pas pour enfanter. »

Kaoru me surprendra toujours. Il est d’une vulgarité sans nom, mais pourtant… Il est très loin d’être idiot. J’ai l’impression qu’il s’intéresse à de nombreuses choses, et qu’il passe son temps libre devant des documentaires à la télé ou le nez dans une encyclopédie. Il est l’une des personnes les plus cultivées que je connaisse à n’en pas douter.

« Donc… Tu penses qu’être homosexuel c’est être une erreur de la nature, c’est ça ? »  
« Non, je suis certain que la nature a prévu qu’il y ait quelques pédés et quelques gouines par-ci par-là pour réguler la population justement. L’homosexualité ça existe aussi chez les animaux tu sais… Les singes par exemple, ils baisent entre eux sans forcément se soucier du sexe du partenaire. Ils font ça quand ils ont envie de tirer un coup tranquillement mais que c’est pas forcément le moment propice pour procréer. » 

J’esquisse un sourire. Ça m’amuse de l’entendre nous comparer à des animaux. J’ai parfois tendance à oublier mes cours de biologie qui ne sont pourtant pas si lointains, où l’on m’a pourtant enseigné la théorie de l’évolution selon Charles Darwin. Kaoru lui, en plus de se souvenir de ses cours de biologie semble même être allé chercher plus loin. Je suis sûr qu’il était bon à l’école. Ou peut-être que non en fait, peut-être qu’il s’en foutait royalement. Il a cette fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais se soucier de rien. Il ne se soucie pas de l’avis d’autrui, se contrefout de ce qui ne l’intéresse pas, ne se mêle pas à ce qui ne le regarde pas. Finalement, nous sommes assez semblables lui et moi. Comme il l’a si bien dit, nous ne sommes pas normaux. Nous sommes des marginaux. Pourtant, ici, c’est une honte d’être considéré comme un marginal par les autres. Niikura et moi, nous sommes bien au-delà de tout ça. La honte ? On ne sait même plus ce que c’est. Nous avons réussi à nous désinhiber, à passer outre les règles tacites qui dictent la ligne de conduite à adopter en société. Jamais au grand jamais nous ne nous fonderons dans la masse. De manière tendre, il s’amuse à caresser ma main du pouce tout en la regardant. Il a l’air tellement pensif d’un coup… 

« Tu penses à ma bite ? Elle te manque déjà ? »  
« Non, je repense à hier soir. A ce que tu m’as dit dans le metro. »

Je lui laisse de temps de chercher ses mots. Il faut qu’il puisse s’exprimer sans hésiter. Il faut qu’il arrête d’avoir peur de m’en parler de manière crue. Avec un peu de chance, ça finira par lui venir naturellement au bout d’un certain temps.

« Tu vois, je pense qu’on pourrait comparer le SM aux tatouages. Quand les gens qui n’en ont pas me demandent si ça fait mal, j’ai tendance à répondre que oui. Après tout, c’est quand même des aiguilles qui te rentrent dans la chair, alors ça te fait pas du bien. Mais même si c’est douloureux, t’as l’adrénaline qui te fait tenir le coup. Ça m’est même déjà arrivé de bander à cause de cette sensation. T’es dans un état second, un peu, quand tu te fais tatouer. En sortant de la séance, t’as qu’une seule envie c’est d’y retourner. Et hier soir, c’était pareil mais puissance mille. Quand t’as commencé à me frapper avec ta ceinture, j’ai eu mal au début et j’ai prié pour que ça s’arrête. Puis j’ai commencé à me sentir très excité. Et maintenant, j’ai envie que ça recommence. Parce que quand tu me fais du mal, c’est pour me faire jouir ensuite. J’ai encore du mal à savoir pourquoi j’aime ça, c’est très loin d’être logique comme raisonnement, mais doit y avoir une histoire d’hormones sans doute derrière tout ça. »

Kaoru est si terre à terre. C’est presque perturbant de discuter avec lui, par moments. La chimie, les hormones… Son raisonnement est purement scientifique. Il est le genre de personne qui semble déjà être désabusé par la vie à tout juste dix-huit ans. Je me demande bien pourquoi il cherche toujours une explication purement logique à absolument tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne se laisse pas simplement vivre sans se poser autant de questions ?  
La bouteille de saké est bien vite terminée. Les joues pâles du tatoué sont rouges, et je ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état. Il me sourit bêtement, se met à rire sans raison avant de se cacher sous ses cheveux pour masquer sa gêne. 

« Je me sens bête à rire et à sourire pour rien quand je te regarde. »  
« C’est parce que tu m’aime. »

Il se racle la gorge, visiblement gêné par ma remarque. Il ne croit pas en l’amour, selon lui, c’est quelque chose de futile. Pourtant, je le vois bien, qu’il s’est attaché à moi. S’il n’avait pas de sentiments, il ne se serait sans doute pas donner autant de mal pour coucher avec moi. S’il ne m’aimait pas, il n’aurait pas été aussi jaloux d’Abigail. Son téléphone sonne. Rapidement, il décroche, se contentant de simplement grogner pour répondre à son interlocuteur. 

« J’arrive dans une heure je suis dehors avec Die. »

Il lâche un long soupire, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. C’était très certainement son père à l’autre bout du fil, pour qu’il parle de manière si sèche. 

« Je te raccompagne jusqu’au metro. » 

Sans un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers le metro. Il prend une autre ligne que la mienne pour rentrer chez lui, dans la banlieue. L’appel de son paternel semble l’avoir considérablement refroidi, si bien qu’il se contente d’un simple signe de main amical pour me dire au revoir, avant de s’engouffrer dans sa rame.


	6. Chapter 6

« On a discuté, ta mère et moi. »

J’en doute fortement. A mon avis, mon géniteur s’est contenté de râler et maman est restée silencieuse. Assis à ma place à table, je repose mes baguettes et regarde mon père, curieux de savoir pourquoi nous devions parler ce soir. On ne parle pas, dans ma famille. En fait, une discussion, c’est rester là à me faire sermonner par mon père en attendant que ça passe. 

« On va à Osaka chez ton frère pour le nouvel an cette année. »  
« On s’y prend drôlement à l’avance. »

C’est vrai, il y a encore deux mois et demi avant Janvier. Et puis, ils habitent dans la préfecture d’à côté c’est pas comme s’ils étaient à l’autre bout du pays. 

« On ne veut pas fatiguer Chiyo avec le voyage. »

Être enceinte n’est pas une maladie. Une heure de voiture, c’est pas la mer à boire. Alors même si je ne comprends pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, je me retiens de faire la moindre réflexion et me contente d’un onomatopée pour répondre à mon père qui se justifie. 

« Tu comptes changer de couleur de cheveux ? »  
« Pourquoi ?... »  
« Ton grand-père est malade, j’aimerai qu’il ait un souvenir décent de toi. Alors soit tu fais un effort, soit tu restes à Kyoto. »

Alors ça, c’est la meilleure. Sans doute aidé par le saké que j’ai bu en compagnie de Die, je me met à rire. C’est même un véritable fou rire. Choqués, mes parents me regardent sans vraiment comprendre. Tant bien que mal, je me ressaisis et essuie mes larmes : 

« C’est sérieux, pour de vrai ?... C’est à moi de faire un effort ?... Il m’a toujours détesté, ça changera rien si je me travestis. Il s’en bat les couilles de ma gueule, on sait tous que le préféré de la famille c’est Kinorii et que je suis un échec. Grand-père me fait des réflexions depuis… Depuis toujours en fait. Je suis pas assez bien pour lui, et c’est pareil pour toi papa, je suis pas le fils idéal à tes yeux. Vous êtes pareils tous les deux et toi aussi tu deviendras un vieux con aigri comme lui. T’as déjà commencé d’ailleurs. »  
Je reçois une gifle, et je crois que c’était mérité. Je me contente de me tenir la joue, et de soupirer d’ennui. C’est bien plus agréable quand c’est Daisuke qui me frappe tiens… 

« Le respect des aînés, ça te dis quelque chose petite merde ?! »  
J’écoute à peine le reste du sermon. Comme à mon habitude je fixe mon bol de riz et me contente d’être seulement physiquement présent. Je me laisse bousculer, je me laisse insulter et réprimander. C’est pas de la lâcheté, juste de la lassitude en fait. Je sais déjà que ça ne sert à rien de répondre à cette tête de mule qui me sert de père. 

« ça va je resterai à Kyoto je m’en fout. De toute manière on va avoir du monde au salon, je vais être occupé par le travail. »

Mon père me dit de dégager dans ma chambre, et je ne me fait pas prier. A quoi bon discuter ? Je n’ai plus faim de toute manière. Ce soir, tout va de travers. J’avais pas besoin qu’il me rappelle une fois de plus à quel point je suis une déception, un échec. C’est déjà assez le bordel dans ma tête à cause de Daisuke. Quand j’ouvre mon portable, je constate que j’ai un nouveau message : 

« J’espère que tout va bien. On s’appelle si tu veux. »

Je ne pensais pas que Die s’en soucierai autant. C’est vrai, on est juste censé baiser. On ne se soucie pas des états d’âme de son plan cul. Mais je saisis l’opportunité et porte le téléphone à mon oreille après avoir sélectionné son numéro. Il ne tarde pas à décrocher, et il y a de la musique derrière lui. Tiens ?... il ne m’avait pas dit que… 

« Kaoru ? »

Connasse. Je me retiens de balancer mon portable contre le mur en entendant la voix d’Abigail. Pourquoi elle a son portable cette conne ?! Et si elle tombe sur nos sms ?! Il y a pensé cet abruti de rouquin à la crise qu’elle va lui piquer si elle apprend qu’il m’encule moi aussi ? Je grimace et me force à sourire : 

« Oui, c’est moi. Est-ce que Die est à côté de toi là ? »  
« Non il est parti chercher des bières avec un autre copain on arrive à court ! Il a oublié son portable, comme j’ai vu que c’était toi j’ai décroché. »

Elle sait donc au moins lire un kanji : Mon prénom. Je suis mauvaise langue, mais je croyais qu’elle savait à peine lire les kanas… 

« Vous êtes à une fête ? »  
« Pour la fin des examens, viens nous rejoindre si tu veux ! »  
« Sans façon, je travaille demain et j’ai déjà manqué aujourd’hui j’étais malade. »  
S’en suit une longue discussion sur mes problèmes de santé imaginaires. Je reste assez vague, me contente de dire que j’avais mal au ventre. Et c’est vrai, j’ai le ventre noué. Et j’ai envie de pleurer. Et j’ai envie de crever. J’aurais aimé parler à Die. L’entendre me dire que ça va aller, que j’ai pas besoin de me forcer à être quelqu’un d’autre et que j’ai eu raison de tenir tête à mon père. Mais non. A la place, j’ai une connasse d’Américaine qui me raconte la fois où son oncle machin a été malade parce qu’il n’avait pas digéré la tarte de sa tante bidule. Cette fille est creuse au possible. Je me demande ce que Die peut lui trouver. 

« Kaoru ? T’es sûr que ça va ? »

J’essuie mes larmes et renifle en me forçant à sourire. J’ai mal. 

« Oui, j’ai attrapé froid j’ai le nez qui coule. Tu diras à Die de passer au salon demain dans la journée, je dois lui filer un cd. » 

Je suis épuisé. Et j’ai vraiment une sale tête. Si bien que Kyo a compris qu’il ne fallait pas trop m’embêter aujourd’hui. Il a même été gentil et m’a apporté un thé sans que j’aie à le lui demander. Mon meilleur ami, c’est probablement lui. On s’est connus au lycée à Kyoto, quand je suis rentré des USA. Il était en première année et l’on s’est rencontrés parce que le jour de la rentrée on a tous les deux été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur à cause de nos cheveux décolorés. On était blonds tous les deux, et l’école interdisait strictement les couleurs. On devait attendre notre tour, alors on a commencé à discuter. Et depuis ce jour-là, on est resté ensemble. J’ai arrêté le lycée un petit peu avant lui, puis il m’a suivi. Au début, j’ai travaillé dans une épicerie. Mon père ne voulait pas que je reste sans rien faire à la maison, il fallait que j’aie un travail. J’ai pris le premier truc que j’ai trouvé. Je passais mes journées à ranger des boites de conserves, de la pâtée pour chien et des couches culottes. Mais c’était mieux que rien, et au moins j’avais un peu d’argent. Avec Kyo, on parlait beaucoup de dessin. Et on s’est dit que tiens, pourquoi pas devenir tatoueurs ? C’est lui qui a trouvé le salon qui nous a pris tous les deux en apprentissage. On a été clair dès le début : on ne se séparera pas pour exercer notre art. 

C’est un peu merdique ici à vrai dire. Les clients sont majoritairement des yankees ou des yakuzas de bas étage qui n’ont pas les moyens de se financer un véritable irezumi chez un maître. Kyo adore le style traditionnel Japonais. Moi, je préfère créer et dessiner moi-même quelque chose. Mais au moins, on se complète tous les deux. Le patron est un type un peu bizarre. Il n’est pas vraiment méchant et il nous a toujours payé à temps même si c’est une misère. Mais… Je ne sais pas, je le trouve un peu glauque. Il regarde beaucoup les filles qui viennent, surtout les plus jeunes. C’est un peu dégueulasse, vu que c’est un quadragénaire bedonnant. Il n’a jamais rien fait à ce que je sache, mais le regard qu’il pose sur elles me met mal à l’aise.   
L’hygiène non plus c’est pas trop ça ici. Il m’engueule souvent en me disant que j’utilise trop de désinfectant entre chaque client. Mais je me suis bien renseigné sur comment faire. Et je ne compte pas lésiner là-dessus, je n’ai pas envie d’avoir de soucis. Kyo aussi est très sérieux à ce niveau et c’est tant mieux, au moins nos clients à nous n’aurons rien de suspect en rentrant chez eux. 

Vers dix-huit heures, alors que le salon va fermer, Die arrive. Il est seul. Quand je le vois, mon cœur se serre. Au moins, sa blondasse n’est pas là. Je me laisse enlacer sans rien dire, et pose ma tête contre son torse : 

« Tu as bientôt terminé ? »  
« Oui, je dois juste finir de ranger. »

Kyo habituellement si silencieux s’interpose : 

« Non vas-y c’est bon, je termine seul. A demain. »  
Je le remercie silencieusement d’un sourire, et nous nous éloignons Die et moi, après que j’ai récupéré mes affaires. Sans nous concerter nous allons dans un petit café en face du salon. Je commande un thé et m’allume une cigarette. Il me faut un moment pour parler. J’ai les yeux encore rouges et gonflés d’avoir trop pleuré. 

« J’ai mal. »

Une larme silencieuse viens tâcher le bois laqué de la table. Je serre la tasse de thé chaude contre mes mains engourdies d’avoir trop tatoué aujourd’hui. Mon corps se brise dans un tremblement, et voilà que je commence à pleurer. Die ne sais pas comment réagir. Il est embarrassé. Maladroitement, il pause une main sur mon épaule et la tapote gentiment. C’est toujours dur, de réagir à la tristesse des gens. On ne sait jamais comment faire, même quand on est plein de bonnes attentions. 

« J’ai mal, parce que tu as raison. »  
C’est la première fois pour moi. La première fois que je suis amoureux. Ça me fait tétanise, ça me fait souffrir. Parce que le pessimiste en moi sait que ça ne sera pas éternel. Qu’un jour tout va s’arrêter. Je me calme à demi le temps d’articuler pour qu’il comprenne : 

« Je te hais. Je te hais, parce que tomber ça fait mal. Mais tomber amoureux, c’est encore plus douloureux que de se briser la nuque en tombant dans un escalier. »  
Tout mon être, toutes mes convictions se brisent quand il prend sa main dans la mienne silencieusement. Il a compris, que c’est nouveau pour moi je crois. C’est tellement contradictoire. J’ai l’impression que je ne pourrais jamais me relever de cette chute. Et pourtant, je sais que ça se terminera un jour ou l’autre. S’aimer pour toujours et pour toute la vie ? C’est vraiment des conneries. Je n’y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l’aime ?! C’est de sa putain de faute à lui.   
Sa présence m’apaise, son absence me pèse. Je termine d’essuyer mes larmes et renifle bruyamment. Je suis le plus pitoyable de tous les êtres humains. Je suis devenu ce que je méprise le plus : un amoureux transit. Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il est si beau. Je me penche vers lui et capture ses lèvres chastement avant de murmurer faiblement contre celles-ci : 

« Brises-moi le cœur maintenant s’il te plaît. Après ça sera trop tard. »  
Doucement, il caresse ma joue et plante son regard dans le mien : 

« Non. J’aime trop te voir souffrir pour te laisser partir. » 

 

Nous avons passé la nuit à faire l’amour. Il ne m’a pas donné le moindre coup. Il s’est montré tendre et délicat et ça m’as fait encore plus mal. Au petit matin, je suis épuisé, si bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je ne suis plus que l’ombre de moi-même : il a gagné. Maintenant, je suis à lui. Je suis incapable d’aller voir ailleurs. Quand le réveil sonne, il me serre dans ses bras pour profiter de ma chaleur encore quelques instants. Ses dents se plantent dans ma peau, et je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. 

« Tu travailles toute la journée ? »  
« Juste ce matin. »  
« On déjeune ensemble alors ? »

Je tremble et me retourne pour l’embrasser avec tendresse. Tout ça, c’est nouveau pour moi. 

« Si tu veux. » 

Il sourit et s’étire comme un chat dans le lit avant de s’étaler : 

« Passes une bonne matinée mon amour. »


	7. Chapter 7

J’ai gagné. Pendant qu’il est allé travailler, j’ai terminé ma nuit bien confortablement dans mon lit défait par nos activités nocturnes de la veille. Je suis bien content d’ailleurs de pouvoir rester enroulé dans ma couette. Il flotte dehors, j’entends le tonnerre gronder et les gouttes tomber lourdement sur la fenêtre de mon studio. J’ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde mon portable. Abigail me demande si on peut aller boire un café tous les deux. Ah, elle va rentrer en Amérique d’ici un mois ou deux je devrais commencer à lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus d’elle non ? Je lui dis donc que non, que j’ai déjà un truc de prévu avec des copains. J’ai pas le temps d’aller voir mes autres messages qu’elle répond déjà pour dire qu’elle veut venir. Je soupire longuement et lui dit qu’elle va s’ennuyer, puis que c’est une sortie entre mecs. J’ignore les messages suivants où elle me reproche d’être égoïste et de ne pas m’occuper d’elle pour aller voir le message de Kaoru : Sa mère lui a envoyé un SMS pour dire que son père à râler étant donné qu’il a découché une fois de plus en pleine semaine. Elle veut qu’il mange avec elle à midi, son père sera au bureau. Il me dit que je peux venir aussi et termine de me convaincre dans son message en me disant que sa mère va faire du Toridon. Il ne m’en faut pas plus pour sortir du lit et me traîner à la salle de bain.  
Puisque je vais manger chez Kaoru et que sa mère sera là, je décide de rester assez naturel. J’attache mes longs cheveux rouges et enfile des vêtements assez simples : un jean, une chemise avec un pull et des petites bottines qui vont à merveille avec mon perfecto en cuir. Je me sentirais mal de mettre Madame Niikura dans l’embarras en étant fagoté comme l’as de pique. Je m’engouffre dans le métro dès que je suis habillé, j’ai bien dormi alors il est déjà tard. Quand je ne suis plus qu’à quelques stations de chez Kaoru, il m’envoie un message pour savoir si j’arrive bientôt. Je relève les yeux pour voir où j’en suis : encore trois arrêts. 

Je salue poliment sa mère. Je viens quand même d’une bonne famille moi aussi, je sais bien me comporter. Mes parents sont même assez stricts en fait, surtout en ce qui concernait l’école et le respect de mes aînés. Mon amant, ou devrais-je dire petit ami désormais, m’adresse un timide sourire. Je ne sais pas comment ses parents n’ont pas encore deviné qu’il était gay, mais même s’ils savaient je ne me permettrais pas d’embrasser Kaoru devant eux. Nous nous installons à table tous les trois. C’est assez calme quand son père n’est pas là. Sa mère me sert une bière et je la remercie : 

« Alors Daisuke-kun, tes études se passent bien ? Tu es en école de Journalisme, c’est ça si je me souviens bien ? »  
« Oui madame, je suis en école de Journalisme. J’ai quelques jours de repos après mes examens blancs, le temps que les élèves des autres années passent également les leurs. »  
« Ah, c’est important les études ! Je suis contente que tout se passe bien pour toi. »

Kaoru est assez silencieux, il mange son riz et son poulet dans un silence religieux et évite de trop me regarder, sans doute terrifié à l’idée que sa mère puisse comprendre que nous sommes plus que des amis. 

« Et toi Kao-chan ? Tout va bien au travail ? »

Il hoche la tête sans pour autant parler et boit un petit peu de sa bière également. Sa mère a l’air d’être une femme ouverte et sympathique, alors même si elle savait à mon avis elle s’en ficherait pas mal que son cadet soit homosexuel. 

« Il faudrait que tu invites ton ami du salon aussi, Nishimura-kun… »

Il semble un peu surpris et regarde sa mère en lui demandant pourquoi. Elle se justifie en lui disant que c’est important pour un jeune homme de son âge d’avoir de bons amis sur qui compter… Je suis journaliste. J’apprends à manier les mots, pour enjoliver les choses ou au contraire pour traîner les gens dans la boue. Mais… Je crois qu’elle sait pour son fils. Ils sont proches tout les deux, elle aime ses enfants et… Je suppose qu’une mère aimante comprend vite les choses sans que ses enfants n’aient à dire quoi que ce soit. Il sourit et hoche la tête. 

« Tu sais maman, il aime pas vraiment sortir. Puis il est occupé avec sa copine. » 

Sa… Sa quoi ? Ah oui j’ai bien entendu, le nabot est en couple. Madame Niikura sourit et dit qu’elle est heureuse que Kyo ait une petite amie. Avide de potins elle tire les vers du nez à son fils : La demoiselle a son âge, elle est encore au lycée contrairement à lui qui travaille. Ils se sont rencontrés à la librairie il y a quelques mois et se sont mis en couple récemment. Il ne l’a jamais rencontré, juste vue en photo mais précise qu’elle a un visage avenant et qu’elle a l’air très sympathique.  
Je pense qu’elle aimerait aussi que son propre fils se trouve une gentille petite amie souriante. Mais ah, pas de chance il aime les hommes et elle devra bien se faire à l’idée un jour. On ne pourra pas rendre Kaoru hétérosexuel et même s’il était le dernier mâle sur terre il préfèrera laisser la race humaine s’éteindre plutôt que de faire l’amour à une femme pour la survie de l’espèce. 

« C’est un gentil garçon lui aussi, même s’il est encore plus timide que toi. »

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rigoler quand elle décrit son fils comme quelqu’un au tempérament réservé.

« Kaoru est tout sauf timide, il a beaucoup d’amis. »  
« Vraiment ?... Je ne savais pas que tu étais si populaire ! »  
« Il est modeste. Ma petite amie est Américaine, elle l’aime beaucoup parce qu’ils peuvent parler anglais tous les deux. »

Le tatoueur se force à sourire. Ça s’apparente bien plus à un grimace, mais c’était le but de l’embêter. Il est si jaloux… Si encore il était jaloux d’un autre mec je comprendrais, mais d’une femme ?.... Ils n’ont rien en commun, c’est tout à fait différent de faire l’amour avec quelqu’un du sexe opposé ! Mais ça il ne le saura sans doute jamais.  
Le reste du repas se passe dans le calme et nous montons ensuite dans la chambre de Kaoru qui est située à l’étage de la maison. Il soupire et ferme la porte avant de s’écrouler sans gêne sur son lit. Je me doute bien qu’il ne veut rien faire puisque sa mère est en bas mais ça ne m’empêche pas de m’allonger avec lui. Il se colle contre moi et ferme les yeux. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et l’encourage à faire une bonne sieste qui lui fera le plus grand bien. 

Heureusement j’ai eu la présence d’esprit de mettre un réveil. Je me suis endormi moi aussi en étant au chaud avec lui. Nous sursautons vers 16h et je baille à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. Ah, on aura rien branlé aujourd’hui. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux en lui souriant. Il a l’air un peu moins crevé, ça lui a fait du bien de dormir. Je remonte la couette sur nos corps et caresse son dos de manière assez innocente. Il me regarde sans rien dire et réclame un baiser. Il vaut mieux rester sages, comme deux adolescents encore puceaux et trop effrayés à l’idée d’être intimes. 

« Je veux plus entendre parler de l’autre pute. Je terminerai son tatouage, je viendrai lui dire au revoir à l’aéroport mais ne compte plus sur moi pour la fréquenter plus que ça. »

J’acquiesce pour approuver cet accord et lui donne mon petit doigt, pour nous le promettre comme à des enfants. Un dernier baiser sur son front et je m’extirpe de son lit à contre cœur. On était bien là tous les deux. Rien ne vaut une sieste en bonne compagnie quand il y a un orage dehors. D’ailleurs, je gros est passé et c’est tant mieux. Nous descendons prendre un thé, la mère de Kaoru est occupée à faire des papiers dans le salon alors nous décidons de rester dans la cuisine pour ne pas la déranger. L’administratif c’est chiant et elle ne veut surement pas être déconcentrée. 

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait des ennuis hier. J’espère que ton père ne sera pas trop en rogne ? »

Il soupire et baisse les yeux sur son thé en haussant les épaules. 

« J’aimerai bien que tu restes un petit peu si ça te dérange pas. On peut mentir en disant que je dois t’aider en anglais ? Ou que tu dois écrire un article sur le tatouage pour un devoir… Autre chose ça serait pas crédible. »

Je comprends tout à fait où il veut en venir. Il a besoin d’un alibi solide, un alibi respectable qui n’inclut pas la sodomie pour ne pas s’en prendre plein la gueule. Je remets ses cheveux doux en place derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage et hoche la tête : 

« Oui, je dois te poser tout un tas de questions sur le tatouage à l’occidentale et rédiger une étude en Anglais pour un magazine fictif qui traite de la culture underground. C’est un gros projet scolaire qui comptera beaucoup dans ma moyenne à la fin du semestre. Ce projet doit me familiariser à l’édition, je dois aussi coopérer avec les étudiants qui sont en section graphisme pour faire une maquette. On en a discuté avec eux hier soir, puisque tu vas être l’artiste interviewé et qu’on va intégrer tes dessins à la mise en page. Il était tard quand on a terminé alors tu as dormi à la maison. »

Il semble rassuré et sourit. Nous convenons que je vais rester chez lui cette nuit, je dois commencer à parler de tatouage pour mon soi-disant article. Sa mère hésite un petit peu, mais puisque c’est censé être pour mon école elle finit par céder et demande à Kaoru de me sortir un futon.   
Le terrible père de famille rentre à 18h30. Il est surpris de me voir ici, mais je le salue poliment. Son épouse lui explique rapidement que je travaille avec Kaoru pour mon école de journalisme. Histoire de faire plus vrai, je lui ai posé des questions sur son travail et pris des notes pour mon article.  
Je ne pense pas qu’il soit maltraité ou battu par son père, mais si je peux lui éviter une engueulade de plus… Puis je ne vais pas me plaindre, c’est une bonne occasion de passer du temps avec lui mais également d’en apprendre plus sur son métier. On en a jamais vraiment discuté tous les deux, j’ignore beaucoup de choses sur cet univers. Nous finissons par quitter la cuisine le temps que sa mère prépare le repas et remontons dans sa chambre. Il soupire de soulagement après avoir fermé la porte… Finalement ça le soulage plus que je ne l’aurais imaginé d’éviter une remontrance.   
Il nous met un CD puis s’installe à son bureau tandis que je prends place sur un gros pouf.

« Kaoru ?... »

Je suis un petit peu hésitant, après tout je m’apprête à lui poser une question un peu délicate. 

« Ton père te tabasse ? »  
« Bien sûr que non. Au pire j’ai le droit à une claque, comme l’autre jour quand je lui ai dit que c’était un vieux con aigris. Mais non, t’en fais pas. Je… J’en ai juste marre de devoir le supporter. On passe notre temps à s’engueuler c’est de pire en pire. »  
« T’as un travail, tu pourrais peut être te louer un studio ou une petite chambre non ? »

Il hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux. Finalement, il se décide à parler : 

« J’ai pas envie de laisse ma mère seule avec lui. Il ne la frappe pas non plus hein, mais il lui casse les couilles aussi. Il lui reproche tout le temps de m’avoir mal éduqué et d’avoir fait de moi une tafiolle. »

Kaoru est le premier à se qualifier lui-même pédale ou gros pédé. Je pense qu’il préfère s’approprier ses insultes pour ne pas les subir quand on croise des types un peu bourrés qui n’aiment pas trop les homosexuels. Non, je pense que ce qui doit lui faire mal, c’est que son père reproche sa à sa mère. Je sais bien que c’est pas un choix, ni même une question d’éducation. Etre homosexuel, ça arrive et c’est pas une fin en soi. C’est pas parce qu’il aime les hommes qu’il va avoir une vie de merde. C’est pas parce qu’il aime les hommes que ça fait de lui une personne sans morale. Et ça ne le rend pas non plus moins viril qu’un hétérosexuel. 

« Peut-être que si tu partais justement ils arrêteraient de se disputer ? »  
« Oui sans doute. Mais ma mère serait seule. Elle ne sort pas vraiment et sa seule amie dans le quartier a déménagé il y a trois mois parce que son mari a été muté à Kobe. »

Ah, la vie de mère au foyer doit effectivement être bien solitaire une fois les enfants partis de la maison. Je prends doucement la main de Kaoru et lui adresse un sourire : 

« Si jamais tu veux en parler un jour tu m’appelles d’accord ? »  
« Arrêtes d’être aussi niais avec moi, on ressemble vraiment à des gay là. »

Il a beau m’insulter à demi, je remarque bien son sourire. Je crois qu’il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter ses sentiments… Et peut-être même qu’il ne l’avouera même jamais par fierté.


End file.
